Paradisia
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Quand Lanie, Alexis et Kate se font enlever, les gars remuent ciel et terre pour les retrouver ! De leur côté, les filles s'étonnent de leur lieu de détention, une île paradisiaque. Et si tout cela cachait un piège, un piège beaucoup plus gros que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer !
1. Prologue

Titre: Paradisia  
Genre: Romance/Fantastique  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Beckett, la famille de Castle et le capitaine Montgomery.  
Résumé: Quand Lanie, Alexis et Kate se font enlever, les gars remuent ciel et terre pour les retrouver ! De leur côté, les filles s'étonnent de leur lieu de détention, une île paradisiaque. Et si tout cela cachait un piège, un piège beaucoup plus gros que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer !  
Disclamer: Castle ne m'appartient toujours pas !  
Spoiler: Aucun

* * *

Prologue :

"Tout est en place, monsieur.  
- Je l'espère pour toi."

L'autre déglutit difficilement.

"L'équipe se charge de tout demain, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Clara.  
- Oui, monsieur, répondit la jeune femme.  
- C'est parfait, parfait..."

Il partit dans un rire digne des plus grands films d'horreurs et retrouva son sérieux presque aussitôt.

"Tu peux partir", cracha-t-il froidement.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et déguerpît.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kate, tu me l'as promis ! rappela Lanie les mains sur les hanches.  
- Je sais... mais, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur", lâcha Kate en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle cherchait visiblement une excuse.

"Allez, Kate, tu ne voudrais pas faire ça à Alexis ? Elle va nous attendre et puis, elle n'a que deux jours de libres dans la semaine. On ne va pas lui gâcher son samedi quand même !", argumenta le médecin légiste.

Le lieutenant Beckett leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Alexis devait déjà être arrivée et elle avait dit être d'accord une semaine plus tôt pour cette journée shopping entre filles.

"Bien, souffla Kate, on y va, mais promets-moi qu'on ne rentrera pas tard.  
- Ok ! C'est promis."

Lanie prit la main de Kate et la tira hors de son appartement. L'enquêtrice sortit avec un air désespérée et avant de fermer la porte, jeta un œil au dernier volume des aventures de Nikki Hard, se jurant de le lire dès son retour. Elle espérait juste pouvoir tenir d'ici-là. Heureusement, pour elle, à ce moment, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle allait devoir attendre bien plus longtemps que prévu.

* * *

"Allo, Ryan ?

- Castle, soupira l'irlandais. Toi aussi tu vas me dire que quelqu'un a disparu ?  
- Quoi, comment tu sais ça ?  
- Pardon ? Attends, qui a disparu ?!  
- Alexis ! J'ai appelé Beckett, Lanie, mais rien. Elles ne répondent pas. C'était leur journée shopping où je ne sais quoi, mais il est 20 heures !" explosa l'écrivain apparemment en pleine panique.

Le connaissant, il devait certainement être en train d'échafauder les pires scénarios.

"Oh Castle ! le rappela Ryan. J'arrive avec Esposito et n'oublie pas, elle est avec Beckett.  
- Et si elle était en danger elle aussi.  
- On parle de Kate ! souligna Ryan. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle va tout faire pour sortir Alexis et Lanie de là.  
- Ok, tu as raison. Je vous attends", souffla l'écrivain.

Ils raccrochèrent et un quart d'heure plus tard, Esposito et Ryan sonnaient à la porte. Castle se précipita d'un bond dans l'entrée et leur ouvrit.

"Des nouvelles ?  
- Non, aucune", apprit le latino à cran.

Assise au bar américain, Martha leur fit un signe de la main. Elle avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et semblait lasse.

"Elles sont parties à quelle heure ? interrogea Ryan en sortant un carnet de note.  
- Neuf heures, Alexis avait rendez-vous à neuf heures devant le commissariat.  
- Lanie est allée chez Kate pour huit heures et demi. Elle m'a appelé à midi.  
- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
- De me lever", grogna Esposito.

Étonnement, les garçons ne firent pas de commentaires et quelques minutes plus tard, ils partaient chez Beckett.

"Rien, soupira Castle dépité. Rien et Alexis n'est même pas venue ici.  
- On va la retrouver, lui assura Ryan en posant une main sur son épaule. Si ça se trouve, elles mangent dans un bon resto et elles ont oublié d'allumer leur portable.  
- Alexis m'a dit qu'elle rentrait pour dix neuf heures au plus tard, mais elle avait des devoirs à faire. Je suis persuadé quand tant normal, elle serait revenue à dix huit heures maximum.  
- Elle s'amusait peut être énormément.  
- Ryan, l'interpella Esposito. Tu vois Kate éteindre son portable ?"

Tout trois connaissaient bien la réponse. Évidemment, il s'était passé quelque chose.

"Pas de signe d'effraction, déclara Esposito après quelques secondes de silence. L'arme de Beckett est ici, sa plaque aussi. On va reconstituer leur journée. Allons au commissariat voir si sa voiture y est toujours."

Les gars acquiescèrent et sortirent, l'esprit emplit de sombres pensées.

* * *

Sa tête tournait encore. Elle se redressa et aussitôt, se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle prit quelques bonnes secondes pour respirer normalement. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle se mît en position assise.

"Alexis ? souffla Kate en faisant un minimum de bruit.  
- Oui, répondit la jeune fille brusquement.  
- Tu es blessée ?  
- Non et vous ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix à présent tremblante d'émotion.  
- Non, sais-tu où nous sommes ?  
- Non. Je me souviens juste de ce petit restaurant au bord du lac et puis plus rien."

Il faisait noir autour d'elles. Elles étaient côte à côte, dans un espace apparemment confiné. Kate nota aussitôt que ses liens étaient peu serrés. Elles ne portaient pas de bâillon donc elle supposa qu'elles se trouvaient dans un endroit isolé où appeler du d'écrous ne servirait à rien. Le plus doucement possible pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de leur ravisseur, elle tapa sur le mur derrière.

"On dirait que c'est une sorte de métal, informa-t-elle. Lanie n'est pas là ?  
- Non, je me suis réveillée il y a cinq bonnes minutes. Ce n'est pas épais, on entend l'extérieur", déclara la jeune fille.

Elles se turent et le vent se fit effectivement entendre.

"Euh une question, fit Alexis après un moment, je suis la seule à me sentir encore mal, comme si on bougeait ?"

Kate prit un moment à répondre.

"Non, je crois qu'on tangue", s'étonna l'enquêtrice en essayant de se relever.

Elle se cogna au plafond, beaucoup plus bas que prévu et elle retomba déséquilibrée.

"Maintenant j'en suis sûre, on bouge. Tu as ton portable ?  
- Non, et ma montre non plus. Je... la journée qu'on a passé est très flou.  
- Moi aussi, c'est normal. On a été drogué."

Lentement et comprenant l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Kate se glissa près d'elle et attrapa sa main.

"Ça va aller Alexis. Ton père doit déjà avoir informer Ryan et Esposito de notre disparition.  
- Oui, ça c'est sûr, lâcha Alexis avec un rire nerveux.  
- Je vais nous sortir de là, promis, souffla Kate en posant sa tête contre celle de l'adolescente.  
- Oui, je le sais. Merci Kate."

Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, essayant mutuellement de se calmer. Enfin, Kate entreprit de détacher ses liens. Sitôt les mains libres, elle libéra Alexis et elles s'accroupirent toutes les deux.

"Bien, il faut chercher une trappe ou une petite porte, au plafond, au sol. À la limite un filet d'air, déclara Kate en commençant à tâtonner sur les murs.  
- Ok", acquiesça la jeune fille en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le mur.

Après quelques secondes, elle poussa une exclamation. Kate la rejoignit aussitôt.

"Tu as trouvé ?  
- Oui, je crois. Il y a un rebord ici.  
- Oui", fit Kate en sentant un léger soulèvement.

Elle le suivit et en fit le tour complet. Ce n'était qu'un carré d'un mètre sur un mètre à peu près.

"Il n'y a pas de poignet, ça doit s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, lui apprit le lieutenant.  
- Comment va-t-on faire alors ?" demanda l'adolescente d'une voix inquiète.

Kate se tourna vers la petite bouche d'aération située dans un coin. C'était la seule source de lumière. Elle s'en approcha prudemment.

"Il faudrait savoir où nous sommes. Ce n'est peut-être pas le vent que l'on entend. Je pourrais... commença-t-elle en tirant sur la plaque, non, c'est trop dur."

Dans un réflexe, elle porta une main dans le bas de son dos. Elle n'avait pas son arme ni sa plaque par ailleurs.

"On n'a qu'une seule solution, déclara-t-elle finalement.  
- Est ce que c'est ce à quoi je pense ? grimaça Alexis en se tournant vers la trappe récemment découverte.  
- Oui, à trois et avec le pied."

Alexis inspira fortement.

"Ok.  
- Un...", commença Kate en se mettant devant la petite porte.

Alexis la rejoignit aussitôt.

"Deux et trois !" lâcha Kate en donnant un franc coup avec le plat du pied sur la porte.

Alexis fit de même et un craquement se fit entendre. La soudaine lumière les éblouit et elles passèrent toutes les deux la tête pour l'ouverture. Elles se trouvaient dans une petite pièce vaguement éclairée par une lampe. Kate sortit, vérifiant au passage qu'elles étaient seules et aida Alexis. En fait, l'unique meuble de la pièce était l'immense bloc dans lequel elles étaient enfermés quelques minutes auparavant. Le lieutenant se précipita vers la porte. Elle était ouverte. Elle tourna lentement la poignet et fit signe à Alexis de la suivre en silence. La voie était libre. Elles remontèrent un petit escalier en bois qui débouchait sur un sombre et étroit couloir. Longeant celui-ci, elles tombèrent sur quelques marches et une porte entrouverte visiblement sur l'extérieur. Kate poussa doucement la porte et sortit, suivit d'Alexis. Elles restèrent bouche-bée devant ce qui ce qu'elles voyaient : l'océan. L'océan a perte de vue !

"On... mais où est ce qu'on a bien pu atterrir ?", souffla Kate dont le visage reflétait l'étonnement.

Alexis ne répondit pas, ne connaissant pas la réponse et elles sursautèrent toutes les deux lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

"Et bien, mesdemoiselles. Bienvenue sur mon yoat ! s'exclama l'inconnu apparemment ravi.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?! lâcha Kate en se plaçant devant Alexis.  
- Oh, mais pardonnez moi, je suis Carl Mac-grover. Je dirige une compagnie d'hôtel de luxe et bientôt, un village de luxe ! Estimez-vous heureuses, vous allez passer le reste de votre vie en vacances ! déclara-t-il avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui inquiéta un peu plus les deux jeunes femmes.  
- Où est Lanie ? questionna Kate sur le défensive.  
- Votre amie va bien, elle s'est réveillée avant même qu'on embarque. On l'a donc installé dans sa cabine. Suivez moi", fit-il en faisant un signe à deux de ses hommes un peu en retrait.

Sans qu'elles ne puissent rien faire, elles furent escortées jusqu'au cœur du bateau. Mac-grover les fit entrer dans une cabine puis referma la porte derrière elles.

"Profitez du voyage pour vous reposer, mesdemoiselles", conseilla-t-il avant de partir.

Kate fulminait. Non seulement, elle avait repéré des dizaines d'hommes sur le bateau et en plus, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Son sourire revient néanmoins quand elle réalisa que la cabine était déjà occupée.

"Kate, Alexis ! Je suis tellement contente vous voir ! déclara Lanie en leur sautant dans les bras.  
- Lanie ! Tu vas bien ?! interrogea sa meilleure amie, inquiète.  
- Oui, ils m'ont seulement fait une piqûre, euh bizarre d'ailleurs, un calmant sûrement. Enfin ils ont pleins de médecins et une immense laboratoire à l'arrière du yoat", informa le médecin légiste.

Kate passa une main sur sa joue, comme pour s'assurer que son amie allait bien.

"Bon, on est toutes les trois réunis c'est le principal. De quoi est ce que tu te souviens, Lanie ? demanda Kate en s'asseyant sur une couchette.  
- Et bien, on a fait les magasins toute la matinée et puis on est sorti de la ville pour voir une petite boutique dans un petit bled pas loin je crois.  
- Oui, je me souviens, approuva Alexis. Ensuite on s'est baladé à pied au bord d'un lac et on est tombée sur...  
- le resto ! Le petit restaurant désert au bord de l'eau, compléta Kate. On a décidé de manger là-bas et il n'y avait que nous trois d'ailleurs. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas le vendeur de la boutique qui nous l'avait suggéré ?  
- Oui, fit Alexis. Il nous a dit que c'était un des meilleurs restaurants du coin et qu'il était accessible niveau prix.  
- L'entrée était succulente, se souvint Lanie, mais je ne me rappelle même pas du plat que j'ai commandé.  
- Moi non plus, déclara Alexis.  
- C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a dû être droguée. La drogue devait être dans le plat.  
- Sûrement, approuva Lanie, le vendeur devait être dans le coup.  
- Que fait-on maintenant ?" questionna Alexis.

Kate se leva, ouvrit l'autre porte qui menait à une salle de bain, inspecta les murs. La pièce ne possédait pas de fenêtres. Elles n'avaient pas de montre.

"À en juger par la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, soit on est très loin de Washington, soit il est bientôt midi, déclara-t-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu peu de temps auparavant.  
- Quoi ?! Ça fait bientôt une journée que nous sommes retenues ? s'étonna Alexis.  
- J'en ai bien peur, souffla Kate.  
- Alors on est dimanche, sauf si on a changé de fuseau horaire, fit Alexis.  
- Les gars doivent nous rechercher maintenant, déclara Lanie. Je crois... Non c'est stupide...  
- Non, qu'est ce qu'il y a Lanie ? interrogea Kate en lui prenant les mains.  
- Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas nous tuer. Ils ont l'intention de nous garder.  
- Si tu dis ça par rapport à l'attitude "amicale" de Mac-grover, je...  
- Non, je veux dire... coupa Lanie, ils nous traitent bien. J'ai eu le droit à un plateau repas bien remplis il y a peu et il y a des vêtements propres.  
- Vraiment ? demanda Alexis en ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode.  
- Oui, ta taille se trouve dans le tiroir du haut. Nous avons également une couchette chacune et elles sont confortables.  
- Lanie, j'ai peur que ça ne veuille rien dire, souligna Kate de sorte que ses amies n'aient pas de faux espoirs.  
- Il nous a dit qu'on allait avoir le droit à des vacances jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, rappela Alexis.  
- Oui, il compte peut-être nous exploiter pour... pour sa compagnie d'hôtel. En tout cas, il nous a dit en posséder une, fit Kate pensive.  
- Oui, des hôtels de luxe et un village aussi enfin je crois, mais que va-t-il faire de trois femmes, c'est incompréhensible, souligna Alexis en refermant le tiroir.  
- Avec un peu de chance, on va être chargé de tester les différentes suites", rêva Lanie.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, déclara le lieutenant en s'allongeant sur une couchette.  
- Alexis, j'ai une bouteille d'eau si tu veux, proposa Lanie en ouvrant un mini réfrigérateur situé juste derrière la porte.  
- Merci", souffla la jeune fille.

Lanie tendit une autre bouteille à Kate et elles burent près de la moitié de l'eau contenue.

"Ça fait du bien", sourit Alexis.

La jeune fille traîna des pieds jusqu'à la troisième couchette et se laissa tomber dessus. Deux secondes plus tard, elle dormait. L'enquêtrice ouvrit de gros yeux devant ça et tenta de se redresser en vain. Elle sombra tandis que Lanie restait seule éveillée.

"Ouah, j'ai bien fait de ne pas boire", souffla-t-elle.

Elle essaya de réveiller Kate puis Alexis, mais les deux jeunes femmes dormaient à point fermer. Elle vérifia leur pou et n'ayant pas de raison de s'inquiéter plus que ça, elle s'allongea à son tour et ferma les yeux. Il leur avait dit de se reposer et à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Après cinq minutes, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée, espérant au fond que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.


	3. Chapter 2

"Quoi ?! Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous me prévenez ! tonna le capitaine Montgomery.  
- On les a cherché hier soir, elles sont introuvables, continua Ryan sans se formaliser sur cet excès de colère.  
- Ça fait vingt-quatre heures à présent", informa Esposito en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il était onze heures moins le quart.

"Nous avons reconstitué leur matinée, elles ont fait les boutiques à New-York puis elles sont sortis de la ville. Elles ont pris la grande route jusqu'à un petit bled pommé pas très loin, expliqua l'irlandais.  
- Nous avons trouvé la voiture de Beckett là-bas ce matin. Nous avons interrogé les habitants. Elles ont acheté quelques vêtements chez un vendeur réputé. Ils nous a ressorti la liste de leur achat, mais elles n'ont pas parlé de ce qu'elles allaient faire ensuite, ajouta le latino.  
- On n'est donc pas plus avancé. Avez-vous localisé leur portable ?  
- Non, ils sont éteins. Leurs photos circulent déjà dans tout les environs, déclara Ryan.  
- Et Castle ?", souffla le capitaine.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers l'écrivain, assit sur son siège habituel face au fauteuil vide de Kate. Ryan soupira.

"Il a perdu Alexis et Kate, son moral est au plus bas, lâcha Esposito qui comprenait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
- Bon, faites votre maximum. Je suis avec vous sur ce coup là. Essayez de trouver ce qu'elles ont fait après. À quelle heure sont-elles sortis de la boutique ?  
- Euh... commença Ryan  
- Midi ! s'exclama Castle en entrant dans le bureau soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Elles ont dû avoir faim enfin légèrement, regardez", déclara l'écrivain en sortant une carte.

Il la déplia sur le bureau et montra un point bleu aux trois hommes.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" interrogea Esposito.

Castle sortit alors son portable, triomphant et leur montra le site internet du village, réputé pour la diversité de la faune et pour son magnifique lac.

"Elles auraient fait un peu de marche à pied ? supposa le latino.  
- Oui, la voiture n'a pas bougé. Les restaurateurs nous ont dit ne pas les reconnaître. Elles se sont baladés au bord du lac, c'est la seule solution. Enfin si j'exclus les enlèvements extra-terrestre...  
- Ok, coupa Ryan. On y va."

Le capitaine approuva. L'équipe d'astreinte étant présente au commissariat, ils partirent aussitôt et arrivèrent peu après midi au village. Le coin était tranquille, seulement quelques touristes. Ils passèrent devant la boutique fermée le dimanche et remontèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Kate.

"Voilà, fit Ryan en se garant à côté.  
- Et il y a bien un chemin pédestre", déclara Castle en sortant.

Il s'élança vers le dit chemin et les trois autres le rejoignirent.

"Allons voir ce qu'il y a au bout", déclara le capitaine Montgomery.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Ils marchèrent rapidement et ne tardèrent pas à atteindre une plage où seul un pêcheur se trouvait. L'endroit était calme. Esposito désigna le vieil homme d'un coup de tête et ils s'avancèrent vers lui.

"Bonjour, monsieur, fit Ryan en engageant la conversation.  
- Chuuuuut ! Vous allez faire fuir le poisson, souffla l'homme sans se retourner.  
- Excusez-nous, reprit le capitaine Montgomery. Nous sommes de la police", déclara-t-il en montrant son insigne.

Le vieil homme soupira et planta sa canne à pêche dans le sable. Il leur fit face.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai le droit de pêcher ici que je sache.  
- Oui, oui, ce n'est pas le problème. Nous enquêtons sur un enlèvement. Avez-vous vu ces personnes ici ? demanda Esposito en sortant les photos.  
- Oh, les petites minettes d'hier, se souvint le vieux. Oui, dur de les oublier ces trois-là, sourit-il.  
- Où allaient-elles ?!" questionna Castle plus violemment.

Le vieil homme se tourna et leur désigna une vieille bicoque apparemment abandonnée au bout de la plage.

"Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elles se sont arrêtés là-bas. Je crois qu'elles se sont installées en terrasse, comme si le resto était ouvert, ria-t-il. Vous savez, ça fait soixante ans que je vis ici et cette cabane a toujours été déserte. Quand elles se sont assises, je suis parti.  
- Il n'y avait personne d'autres ? interrogea le capitaine.  
- Non, mais je vous l'ai dit. Dés leur arrivée, je suis parti. Ma femme faisait une ratatouille hier et c'est la meilleure cuisinière de la région, révéla-t-il.  
- Bien, conclut Ryan. Merci de votre aide.  
- Bonne chance", souhaita le pêcheur avant de rasseoir.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la bicoque et ils notèrent aussitôt que le ménage avait été fait récemment bien qu'une odeur de refermé régnait toujours. Les cuisines ne semblaient pas avoir servi et une table d'extérieure ainsi que quelques chaises leur apprirent que les filles avaient effectivement dû manger dehors sur la terrasse. L'intérieur était très légèrement décoré et les vitres propres. Il ne manquait qu'un peu de lumière et bien sûr une cuisine, et le restaurant serait comme neuf.

"Leurs ravisseurs se sont apparemment donnés beaucoup de mal pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose, fit Ryan les mains sur les hanches au milieu de la pièce.  
- Ils sont organisés. À part le ménage récent, rien ne prouve qu'il y avait du monde ici. Pas de traces de pas, rien, compléta le capitaine Montgomery.  
- Venez voir !" appela Castle dans la cuisine qui elle regorgeait de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

La porte de derrière était ouverte et il leur montra des traces fraîches de voiture.

"Je dirais un quatre-quatre. L'écartement des roues est assez grand. Il faudrait trouver le modèle et le chercher, déclara l'écrivain accroupi près des traces.  
- J'appelle la scientifique, informa Esposito en sortant son portable.  
- Et moi je vais voir le maire de la commune. Il me dira à qui appartient la maison, fit le capitaine en s'éloignant.  
- Castle et moi allons remonter la route, voire où ça nous mène, décida Ryan en faisant signe à Esposito.  
- Ok, mon pote. Je reste ici et j'attends la scientifique, approuva le latino qui venait de raccrocher. Faites attention.  
- Toi aussi", souffla Ryan en l'étreignant légèrement.

Castle était déjà parti et Ryan le rattrapa en courant.

"On va les retrouver", assura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il avait malheureusement l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il répétait cette phrase et le regard angoissé que lui lança l'écrivain lui fit redouter le pire.

* * *

C'était très étrange. Elle nageait dans l'eau, une eau salée et chaude et cela lui semblait normal. En fait, c'était presque naturel. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'était pas remontée à la surface, mais elle ne ressentait aucunement le besoin de respirer. Elle se retourna et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla.

"Alexis ! Ça va ? interrogea Beckett au dessus d'elle.  
- Oui, souffla la jeune fille. J'ai fait... un rêve."

Elle secoua la tête et se redressa aidée de Kate.

"Où est Lanie ?  
- Sous la douche, l'informa le lieutenant.  
- On a dormi longtemps ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Regarde, fit-elle en lui montrant trois plateaux repas posés sur une table basse à même le sol.

Alexis se leva, accrochée au bras de Kate.

"Ce doit être le soir, avança Alexis.  
- Vous allez vraiment les manger ?" questionna Lanie enroulée dans d'une serviette.

Elle venait visiblement de sortir de la douche.

"Ils ne vont pas nous droguer à chaque repas tout de même ! s'exclama Kate en s'asseyant devant un des plateaux. Je goûte, si je m'endors, vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir."

Lanie leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ma chérie, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie, mais déjà, Kate avait avalé une bouché de poisson.  
- Alors ? demanda Alexis qui mourrait de faim.  
- C'est délicieux", informa Kate en reprenant un bout.

La jeune fille s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés et commença à manger goulûment. Elles dévorèrent leur poisson tandis que Lanie s'habillait. Elle revêtit une des tenue mise à leur disposition: un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un haut manche trois quart tirant vers le violet. Puis elle les rejoignit et mangea tout comme elles.

"Hum... s'extasia Kate, ce risotto est succulent, déclara-t-elle en reprenant une morceau.  
- Oui", approuva Alexis sans s'arrêter de manger.

Lanie ne dit rien et savoura. En dessert, elles avaient une petite tartelette aux fraises qui semblaient des plus appétissantes. Avec le tout, une grande bouteille d'eau trônait au milieu des plateaux. Soupirant, Kate prit les trois verres et les remplit dans la salle de bain.

"C'est plus sûr", se justifia-t-elle en revenant.

Une fois rassasiée, elles s'assirent toutes les trois sur une couchette cote à cote.

"Ils ont dû retrouver ma voiture à l'heure qu'il est, souffla Kate après un moment.  
- Certainement", acquiesça Lanie, plus pour rassurer Alexis que par réelle conviction.

Alexis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kate et bailla.

"Je suis encore fatiguée, murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est normal, lui répondit Kate. Tu es stressée, inquiète, c'est normal. Dors, on est là", chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à se rendormir, la tête sur les genoux de Kate.

"Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, déclara Lanie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup, avoua Kate sans relever son allusion.  
- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Castle est super inquiet pour toi.  
- Bien sûr, murmura Kate avant de bailler. On est partenaire.  
- Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas avec moi, jeune fille. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
- Peut-être Lanie, mais ce n'est pas le moment, affirma le lieutenant en sentant ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Je crois... je crois qu'on a encore été droguée, souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.  
- Non, je pense que la drogue que vous avez ingérée avant fait toujours effet, mais... tu dors déjà, ok. Bien, me revoici toute seule et absolument pas fatiguée."

Lanie soupira et fit de son mieux pour allonger Kate à côté d'Alexis. Elle leur déposa à chacune un baiser sur le front, prit la bouteille non-ouverte sur la table et en but une grande gorgée avec lassitude. Ronchonnant, elle se mît sur le dos dans sa couchette et ferma les yeux.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Normalement, je vais faire en sorte de publier un chapitre tous les trois jours, alors bonne lecture ^^ et aussi ! Je tiens à dire que cette fiction est terminée donc vous aurez la fin, sûre. Enfin sauf si personne n'en veut, évidemment. :)

* * *

"Le propriétaire de la maison est mort il y a cinquante ans, mais elle a toujours été abandonnée, leur apprit le capitaine Montgomery. Et vous ?

- Une habitante de la région à pu nous donner les plaques du véhicule. On a transmit à Esposito, déclara Ryan. On a eu beaucoup de chance. C'est une petite vieille qui passe ses journées à observer les gens qui...  
- On a retrouvé la piste du quatre-quatre !" s'exclama Esposito des papiers à la main.

Il entra dans le bureau brusquement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Alors ? questionna Castle, impatient.  
- Avec la plaque d'immatriculation obtenue cette aprèm, je peux désormais vous dire que ce quatre-quatre a été vu dans un aéroport privée au abord de Washington.  
- Bien, retournez chez vous vous changer, on se retrouve ici dans une heure. Je prépare notre départ", déclara le capitaine en décrochant son téléphone.

Les trois hommes sortirent et prirent aussitôt la direction de l'ascenseur. Cela allait bientôt faire quarante-huit heures qu'elles avaient disparu et tout le monde sait que les premières heures d'un enlèvement sont primordiales. Ils se séparèrent en bas avec un sérieux déconcertant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

"Alors ? interrogea Martha sitôt le seuil du loft franchit.  
- On avance. Je viens juste me changer, informa Castle laconiquement.  
- Tu devrais manger aussi, conseilla sa mère en lui désignant une assiette vide à côté d'elle.  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Non Richard, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour fêter tes retrouvailles avec Beckett ! s'exclama Martha.  
- Mère ! réprimanda Rick avec un air indigné.  
- Quoi ?! Il est temps que vous avanciez tout les deux !" se justifia Martha en se levant.

Castle soupira. Il était visiblement trop à bout pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Il fila dans sa chambre se changer et ressortit peu après. Martha soupira également une fois la porte refermée sur son fils. Elle prit un panier, plaça les restes de nourritures dedans ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et quelques gâteaux. Elle se saisit du panier, de son manteau et sortit à son tour bien décidée à lui déposer son repas au commissariat.

* * *

Elle attendait, profitant des doux rayons du soleil de ce début de journée. Qu'est ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais son instinct la poussait à rester ici, immobile sur ce rocher. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'une sorte de lagon. L'eau était d'un bleu transparent, envoûtant. Si envoûtant qu'elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau, mais déjà, quelqu'un l'appelait.

"Alexis ? Alexis ? Kate ?"

Tiens, elle n'était pas la seule apparemment. Difficilement, elle se sentit quitter le pays des rêves et ouvrit les yeux. Lanie la regardait, inquiète.

"Alexis ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, grommela la jeune fille. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- On a percuté quelque chose et vous êtes toutes les deux tombées au sol", informa Lanie avec angoisse.

Alexis se redressa. Elle était effectivement à même le sol.

"Je n'ai rien senti, déclara-t-elle en se frottant la tête. Et Kate ?"

Elle se pencha au dessus d'elle et la secoua doucement. La jeune femme sembla s'éveiller. Elle marmonna des parles inintelligibles et s'assit en baillant.

"Bonjour vous deux", salua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Alexis la serra contre elle. L'espace d'une minute, elle avait eu peur.

"Tu vas bien ? interrogea Lanie en prenant son pou.  
- Oui, enfin je crois. Pourquoi ?  
- Un choc, d'ailleurs, le bateau est arrêté, je pense", dévoila Lanie en se relevant.

Les deux autres se mirent debout à leur tour et la porte s'ouvrit.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles", fit une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

Elle portait une blouse blanche ainsi qu'un calepin.

"Bonjour, répondit Kate non sans froncer les sourcils.  
- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît", murmura-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Voyant les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient, elles obtempèrent sans rechigner.

"On se dirige vers le laboratoire", leur apprit Lanie au bout d'un moment.

Kate se plaça alors un peu plus près d'Alexis et lui fit un sourire rassurant. La jeune fille attrapa son bras.

"Ça va aller, Alexis, respire profondément", souffla le lieutenant.

Alexis opina.

"Oui, je suis avec toi. Je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur", murmura Alexis ce qui plongea Kate dans un sentiment de plaisir.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et attrapa sa main.

"Entrez ici, ordonna leur guide en ouvrant un porte grisâtre. Vous allez vous doucher intégralement avec ça", déclara-t-elle en leur montrant des tubes à essais sur une table.

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était une série de douche ouverte, comme à la piscine. Quelques serviettes avaient été disposé dans un coin et Kate se tourna vers la femme.

"Si on refuse ? interrogea-t-elle le regard mauvais.  
- Mes gardes du corps se feront une joie de vous aider. Sinon, je vous déconseille de boire l'eau ainsi que de vous en mettre dans les yeux. Bonne douche, fit-elle avant de refermer la porte.  
- Bien, souffla Lanie en enlevant son haut. J'imagine qu'on a pas trop le choix."

Elles se déshabillèrent en silence et alors qu'Alexis allait enclencher une douche, Kate l'en empêcha d'une main. Elle la recula et activa la dite douche, faisant en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dessous. Un jet d'eau chaude en sortit, et inquiète, elle passa une main dessous, mais rien ne se produisit.

"Je pense qu'on peut y aller, lâcha Lanie en se plaçant sous un autre jet. Elle est super bonne."

Alexis fit de même et attrapant un tube à essais se savonna avec son contenu. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient enveloppées dans leur serviette et se séchaient les cheveux rapidement. Elles revêtirent des vêtements propres placés non loin. Alexis en trouva à sa taille, mais Kate dût se contenter d'une chemise en jean deux fois trop grande pour elle. Elle la rentra comme elle pouvait dans son short gris, remonta ses manches et quand Lanie eut fini du s'habiller, elle ouvrit une autre porte dans le fond de la salle. Celle-ci donnait sur une sorte de salle à manger où la femme qui les avait guidé peu de temps à avant les attendait, les yeux rivés sur son calepin.

"Ça été ?" demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Alexis acquiesça et elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Asseyez-vous", rajouta-t-elle en constatant qu'elles n'avaient pas bougé.

Elles prirent place autour de la table et la femme les ausculta succinctement chacune leur tour, puis elle se leva.

"Je m'appelle Clara. Si vous avez le moindre problème, c'est à moi qu'il faut que vous vous adressiez.  
- Oui, en parlant de ça. Nous avons un problème, releva Kate. Nous avons été enlevé ! tonna-t-elle brusquement.  
- Je sais ça Kate, mais je ne peux rien y faire, déclara Clara avec un sourire. Suivez-moi", ordonna-t-elle en quittant la salle.

Lanie fit les gros yeux à Kate et sa meilleure amie leva les mains, d'un air innocent.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on va rester ici un moment alors évite de nous faire des ennemis dans tous les coins", chuchota le médecin légiste au détour d'un couloir.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra. Elles débouchèrent dans une minuscule salle et Clara les arrêta.

"Une seule à la fois, qui veut commencer ?  
- J'y vais", déclara Kate.

La pression sur sa main s'accentua et elle tenta de rassurer Alexis d'un regard. Lanie dût retenir Alexis pour qu'elle n'empêche pas le lieutenant de la suivre.

"Ça va aller, murmura le médecin légiste d'une voix remplit d'inquiétude, ça va aller", répéta-t-elle tandis qu'Alexis retenait ses larmes dans ses bras.

La porte se referma sur Kate et Clara l'assit sur ce qui semblait être un fauteuil d'opération.

"Qu'allez-vous nous faire ? questionna la captive avec un regard suspicieux.  
- Ce ne sera pas douloureux", rassura Clara alors qu'un homme en blouse blanche également s'approchait d'elle, une seringue à la main.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoique ce soit, Kate se retrouva ligotée au siège. L'homme la désinfecta et la piqua un haut du bras. Ce n'était évidemment pas agréable, mais à peine douloureux. Après quelques minutes, il recommença la même opération pour l'autre bras et Kate sentit son esprit s'embrumait et alors qu'elle comptait le nombre d'hommes présents pour un possible plan d'évasion, elle sombra.

* * *

"Alors ? questionna Castle tandis que le capitaine Montgomery sortait de l'accueil de l'aéroport.  
- Un avion privé est bien parti d'ici samedi soir direction la pointe de la Floride, l'informa le capitaine.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?! lâcha l'écrivain ravi d'avoir une piste.  
- La liste des passagers et des billets d'avion, par contre il faudra les payer de votre poche.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème ! s'énerva Castle alors qu'une hôtesse les rejoignait en courant.  
- J'ai la liste monsieur ! s'écria cette dernière en tendant la feuille au capitaine Montgomery.  
- Bien, il n'y avait que cinq passagers. Un certain Carl Mac-grover...  
- C'est le PDG d'une compagnie d'hôtel de luxe, leur apprit Castle.  
- Oui... Jean Palmade, Anthony Strapofsky et Luc Roger...  
- Ces gardes du corps ! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
- Vous avez fini de m'interrompre !" siffla le capitaine avec véhémence.

Aussitôt, les deux concernés baissèrent la tête, penauds.

"Ainsi qu'une hôtesse de l'air, reprit le capitaine. Qui était-ce ? questionna-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Moi, déclara-t-elle. Monsieur Mac-grover a été adorable. En revanche, les trois autres n'ont pas prononcé un mot de tout le vol. Nous n'avons pas fait d'escale. Je les ai quitté à 23 heures, notre heure d'arrivée.  
- Personne d'autre à bord ? demanda Ryan.  
- Des bagages dans la soute. Des caisses énormes, mais elles n'ont pas été contrôlé.  
- Bien, elles ont dû être droguées, conclut le capitaine.  
- Notre avion décolle à deux heures, déclara Castle avec un air triomphant. Il faut partir maintenant. Aussi, Mac-grover n'a pas de casier, informa-t-il en regardant son portable.  
- Tu as piraté nos données, réprimanda Ryan.  
- Non, disons... empruntés, se justifia l'écrivain.  
- Par contre, nous n'aurons pas d'autorité là-bas, informa le capitaine Montgomery.  
- Le tout, c'est qu'on les retrouve", lâcha Esposito motivé.

Une heure plus tard, ils embarquaient dans un avion en direction de la Floride.


	5. Chapter 4

Pour répondre à **Gapagore ****: **il va y avoir une dizaine de chapitre, mais comme tu as pu le voir, ils sont très courts. Voilà, merci pour ta review. :)

* * *

"Quelle heure est-il ?" grogna Kate en se redressant.

Elle émergeait doucement.

"Il est huit heures du matin et nous sommes mardi, l'informa une voix féminine qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à Clara.  
- J'ai dormi tout ce temps ! Où est Alexis ? Et Lanie ?! s'inquiéta aussitôt Kate en tentant de se mettre debout.  
- Elles vont bien, elles dorment encore", lui apprit Clara en l'empêchant de tomber.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau que le lieutenant but d'une traite. Immédiatement, sa tête arrêta de tourner.

"Merci, murmura Kate.  
- Vous voulez les voir ? proposa Clara en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup", approuva Kate.

Clara ouvrit une porte et fit signe à Kate d'entrer. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers Alexis, encore endormie.

"Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?  
- Dans quelques heures tout au plus", la renseigna-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle revint un peu plus tard et l'ausculta. Kate se laissa faire, inquiète pour Alexis. Elle resta plusieurs heures ainsi, à la regarder dormir. Elle lui rappelait son père, le père de la jeune fille. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer ! Elle savait qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour sa fille et elle s'en voulut d'avoir impliqué Alexis là-dedans. Castle lui faisait confiance pour la protéger et elle n'avait pas su le faire. Enfin, Alexis gémit dans son sommeil, elle se réveillait. Kate l'aida à se mettre debout.

"Tu as attendu longtemps ? questionna Kate sitôt la jeune fille en mesure de répondre à ses questions.  
- Non, ils nous ont fait changé de salle tout de suite après puis ils ont emmené Lanie. J'ai patienté cinq petites minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent me chercher.  
- Lanie doit être réveillée alors, il faut la retrouver ! s'exclama Kate.  
- Et bien, vous en faites une tête, fit Lanie en entrant.  
- Lanie ?  
- Oui, c'est moi. En chair et en os. Je suis passée tout à l'heure, mais vous dormiez comme des bébés.  
- Tu vas bien ? interrogea Kate.  
- Parfaitement, je me suis réveillée un peu avant huit heures."

Clara entra alors dans la salle et ausculta Alexis.

"Je vais faire venir votre repas, mais vous voulez peut-être manger dehors, il fait très bon." 

Les trois filles s'entre-regardèrent. Puis Lanie prit la parole.

"Pourquoi pas."

Elles suivirent Clara et ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver à l'air libre. La bateau était amarré au large d'une splendide île.

"Ouah, souffla Alexis. C'est...  
- Magnifique en effet. Voici Paradisia, c'est l'île de Monsieur Mac-grover. Vous voyez le petit village non loin de la plage. Il l'a entièrement construit pour les touristes. Les premiers arrivent à la fin de la semaine. Il faudra leur faire bonne accueil, expliqua Clara.  
- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici au juste ? demanda Kate en se tournant vers elle.  
- Vous serez introduites auprès des touristes comme des locaux. Vous aurez le beau rôle. Les filles un peu mystérieuses et sauvages qui ont grandi loin de la civilisation. Vous allez d'ailleurs changer de vêtements toutes les deux, déclara Clara en désignant Lanie et Alexis. Mais d'abord, à table."

Elles mangèrent en silence, ne quittant pas l'île des yeux tellement elle semblait magique et irréelle. Dans le fond, il y avait une immense jungle ainsi qu'une sorte de montagne. Elle correspondait en somme parfaitement à l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'une île paradisiaque.

"Il y a un lagon derrière, ce sera votre domaine. À partir d'aujourd'hui, oubliez votre ancienne vie. Ici, vous n'êtes que Lanie, Kate et Alexis !" s'exclama leur guide.

Les trois femmes frissonnèrent. Oublier leur vie ? C'était impossible et d'ailleurs Alexis ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

"Attendez ! J'ai des études à faire ! s'écria-t-elle alarmée.  
- Mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de travailler, Alexis, simplifia Clara. Tenez", fit-elle en lui tendant d'autres vêtements.

Elles étaient revenus dans leur chambre. Alexis enfila la petite robe colorée que lui donna Clara tandis que Lanie passait un pantacourt blanc ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge.

"Vous allez rejoindre la terre ferme et je vais vous faire visiter", déclara Clara en se changeant elle-même.

Elle mît une robe violette, noua ses cheveux blonds en une longue tresse et les guida jusqu'au bateau à moteur à l'arrière du yoat. Elles descendirent par l'échelle et s'assirent cote à cote. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau bondissait au-dessus des flots. Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour rejoindre le petit embarcadère. Le yoat démarra sitôt leurs pieds posés au sol. Les filles ne s'en inquiétèrent pas et suivirent leur guide. Elles remontèrent un petit chemin de terre très propre et arrivèrent au cœur d'un village où plusieurs enseignes se trouvaient, des magasins de vêtements, de souvenirs... Les maisons étaient typiques des îles caraïbes. L'endroit était désert, mais très chaleureux.

"Voici la maison d'accueil", fit-elle en leur montrant une grande baraque un peu plus loin dans ce qui se trouvait être l'entrée du village.

Il y avait un car tout confort de stationné devant et un peu plus loin une petite route en terre brune qui devait descendre jusqu'à la plage.

"Nous avons pris un raccourci. Venez que je vous présente", déclara Clara en prenant joyeusement la main de Kate.

L'enquêtrice se laissa emmener et elles gagnèrent l'accueil en courant.

"Will ? Je te présente Kate, Alexis et Lanie, fit Clara en s'arrêtant devant un beau jeune homme blond au yeux scintillant d'un bleu azur. Les filles, voici Will, un des guide.  
- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Bienvenue, répondit Will en leur adressant un franc sourire. Vous devez être les trois locaux que Monsieur Mac-grover a gentiment accepté de garder ?" supposa-t-il en posant la caisse qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il leur serra la main et Clara leur présenta aussitôt le reste du personnel. Elles virent le cuisinier qui les avait régalé sur le yoat, visitèrent toutes les maisons, celle de Mac-grover également. Elle se trouvait à la sortie du village et était immense, reflétant toute la richesse de son propriétaire. Clara leur donna une carte de l'île et enfin les conduisit jusqu'à leur propre demeure. Elle se trouvait beaucoup plus au nord à l'extérieur du village, au pied de la montagne.

"Voici votre maison ! s'exclama Clara extatique après un bon quart d'heure de marche.  
- Ouah ! s'écria Alexis avec un sourire. C'est une cabane dans les arbres ! Même papa n'en a jamais fait d'aussi grande."

En effet, trois immenses arbres abritaient une splendide et surtout grande maison. Du sol, elle était à peine visible. Clara les fit monter dans une nacelle située derrière un des arbres et tourna une manivelle. Aussitôt, elles s'élevèrent dans les airs.

"C'est sûr au moins ? interrogea Lanie en s'accrochant au bord.  
- Oui, celui qui a construit votre maison est l'un des meilleurs architectes au monde, la rassura-t-elle alors qu'elles montaient encore plus haut.

La nacelle se souleva jusqu'au dessus d'une terrasse et à ce moment-là, Clara bloqua la manivelle, elle tira sur un levier non loin et une planche se plaça en dessous de la dite nacelle, leur permettant de sortir sans problème. Sur la terrasse, trois transats attendaient, touchés par quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les arbres. Sur la gauche, un rideau blanc flottait au vent. Elles pénétrèrent par la bais vitrée ouverte.

"Voici le salon."

C'était une pièce spacieuse et lumineuse. En effet, il y avait une ouverture dans le fond qui laissait entrer un jet du lumière. Deux canapés encadraient une table basse et à côté, une immense bibliothèque longeait le mur. Près de la baie vitrée qui d'ailleurs était tellement grande qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas penser à une baie vitrée, un hamac se balançait au gré du vent. Il y avait quelques autres meubles, mais elles ne s'attardèrent pas. Dans l'entrée, le carillon s'agitait sous l'effet du vent chaud, procurant un sentiment apaisant. La porte par ailleurs n'était qu'un rideau de cordes tressés décorées de perles marrons de différentes nuances. Elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine immense et bien garnie, ouverte sur le salon. Elle était fonctionnelle, mais de vue semblait totalement authentique. Elle possédait un îlot central traversé en son milieu par le tronc de l'arbre. L'îlot était en bois assez grossier et des tabourets aux nombres de six l'entouraient. Sur le côté, il y avait également une grande table. La même à l'identique trônait sur la terrasse derrière une autre baie vitrée.

"Il y a pas mal de rangements, nota Lanie inspectant le tout.  
- Oui, vous allez voir. Et en plus, il a y plein d'arbres fruitiers dans le coin. Avec tout le bruit qu'il y a eu ici, les animaux vous laisseront tranquilles. N'hésitez pas à descendre des fruits aux villages, autant éviter de les perdre."

Les filles hochèrent la tête. Puis Clara les conduit vers un escalier en colimaçon.

"Oh ! J'ai failli oublier. La porte ici, c'est les toilettes", souligna Clara en leur montrant une porte assez caché par l'escalier.

Elles montèrent et débouchèrent sur un couloir complètement ouvert sur l'extérieur. En vérité, les fenêtres étaient rentrées dans la partie inférieur du mur. Clara leur expliqua le fonctionnement et la visite continua. La première porte s'ouvrit sur une spacieuse chambre encore une fois à grandes fenêtres et avec une petite terrasse. L'endroit était agréable et chaleureux quoique dénué de tout objets capable d'identifier l'occupant de la pièce. Une porte menait à une salle de bain où le mur du fond se trouvait être inexistant.

"Pour l'eau, il faudra aller la chercher à la rivière un peu plus à l'ouest. Il y a une système de poulie vous permettant de la remonter. À part si vous préférez vous baigner directement là-bas, informa Clara en montrant le dit système. Voici une autre chambre", déclara-t-elle en ouvrant une porte située dans la salle de bain.

Les deux chambres étaient donc reliées. Cette pièce était similaire à la première excepté que les meubles étaient différents et placés différemment. Sinon, le matériau restait le même. Elles ressortirent par le couloir et Clara leur montra une échelle. Elle montèrent chacune leur tour et arrivèrent dans une sorte de pièce ronde toute baignée de soleil. Elle se trouvait au-dessus des arbres et toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, cachées dans la partie inférieur du mur. Aussitôt Alexis s'avança vers les fenêtres, un grand sourire sur le visage. Surprenant les deux autres, elle passa de l'autre côté et les filles comprirent qu'il y avait également une terrasse à cette étage. Elle faisait le tour de la pièce. Dans un coin était aménagé un côté salle de bain avec une vasque et des serviettes ainsi que des toilettes séparaient du reste de la pièce par un paravent. Un grand lit trônait au centre de la pièce. Alexis revint et s'affala dessus. Elle se releva aussitôt et se saisit de la paire de jumelle posée sur la table de chevet.

"On voit la mer !" s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Kate et Lanie ne purent s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard attendri.

"Je peux prendre cette chambre ?!" demanda la jeune fille avec un regard suppliant.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

"Bien sûr, Alexis, céda le lieutenant.  
- Il y a un bas trois baquets avec des vêtements à votre taille. La laverie se situe au village, je vous l'ai montré tout à l'heure, mais tout est écrit sur la carte. Une petite grotte un peu plus haut abrite trois vélos tout terrain qui sont à vous. Il y a un téléphone en bas avec une liste de numéro, je serais toujours joignable à n'importe quelle heure, donc n'hésitez pas. Encore une chose."

Elles redescendirent et Clara leur montra un panneau remplit de boutons.

"Ici, vous fermez automatiquement toutes les fenêtres", déclara-t-elle avant d'appuyer.

Une sorte d'alarme retentit et les fenêtres se fermèrent. Elle les ré-ouvrit et indiqua un autre bouton qui lui activait les moustiquaires, remplaçant les fenêtres.

"Je vous conseille de mettre ça la nuit."

Elle leur expliqua le fonctionnement des autres et enfin, retourna sur la terrasse.

"Il y a un repas avec tout le monde ce soir, habillez-vous à votre aise", fit-elle avant de partir.

Elle redescendit par la nacelle que les filles remontèrent avec la corde et bloquèrent en haut à l'aide du levier.

"Kate ? Quelle chambre ? interrogea Lanie après un moment de silence.  
- Comme tu veux", répondit sa meilleure amie.

Aussitôt, elles s'élancèrent toutes les deux vers l'étage et après dix bonnes minutes de délibération, se mirent d'accord. Chacune monta son baquet et installa ses affaires tranquillement. Elles avaient soudainement l'impression d'être en vacances. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Kate décréta l'état de crise.

"Bon, nous sommes libres de nos mouvements, mais encore une fois, ils nous cachent quelque chose. Ils auraient pu parfaitement embaucher quelqu'un pour faire ce que nous allons faire, je me demande même s'ils auraient eu besoin de l'embaucher, ironisa la jeune femme.  
- Que fait-on alors ? questionna Alexis.  
- On fait comme elle a dit, déclara Kate. Les touristes arrivent à la fin de la semaine. Nous allons jouer le jeu. Les gars vont bien finir par nous retrouver. Maintenant, je pense que nous avons été choisi au hasard. Ils ne savent rien de nous alors essayons d'être gentilles. Si nous croisons des gens que nous connaissons, il faudra faire semblant de rien. Sinon, Mac-grover pourrait nous faire disparaître à nouveau.  
- Alors, je dis que je m'appelle Alexis, mais s'il jure me connaître, je nie ?  
- Oui, ou si tu as confiance en... euh... la personne en question, tu lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment. On trouvera le moyen de l'informer après.  
- Ok, approuva Lanie. Jouer à la fille sympathique sur une île paradisiaque ça me va ! sourit-elle.  
- Parfait, conclut Kate. Et si on allait se baigner ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds."

Elles prirent de grandes serviettes de plage, enfilèrent des maillots de bain et sortirent de la maison, la laissant ouverte. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient en bas et s'élançaient joyeusement vers l'ouest, sur un chemin de terre qui les conduisit droit vers une eau limpide et tiède. Elles enlevèrent leur vêtement et sautèrent à l'eau.

* * *

"Alors ? questionna Ryan.  
- Et bien, fit Esposito. Ils ont laissé le quatre-quatre à Washington et personne ne sait quelle voiture ils ont pris. L'aéroport est tellement petit qu'il n'y a pas de caméras. Je crois qu'on vient de perdre la seule piste que nous ayons.  
- Ahah !" s'écria soudainement Castle, les faisant sursauter dans leur excès de sentiments désespérés.

Il pianotait sur son téléphone et au vu de son visage réjouit, semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

"Du nouveau ?! interrogea le capitaine.  
- Oui, Mac-grover vient d'ouvrir un village de luxe sur une île qu'il vient d'acquérir, splendide soit dit en passant. Il passe tout son temps là-bas alors...  
- Alors il y a des chances pour qu'il les ait emmené avec lui, finit Esposito.  
- Exactement, sourit Castle. Je nous ai pris deux chambres.  
- Deux ? questionna Ryan pour être sûr.  
- C'était les deux dernières. C'est très demandé, se justifia l'écrivain.  
- De toute façon, je ne peux pas venir avec vous, déclara le capitaine. Je vais superviser le tout du commissariat. Je rentre ce soir. Castle, n'oubliez pas de rassurer votre mère."

Ce-dernier hocha la tête et le capitaine s'éloigna, son téléphone à la main.

"Et maintenant ? demanda Esposito.  
- On attend. Ça ouvre dimanche. On prend le bateau à dix heures, informa Castle. D'ici-là, préparons nos vacances !" s'exclama-t-il en sentant qu'ils étaient proches du but.

Elles étaient là-bas, il le sentait.


	6. Chapter 5

"Alors ? Elles sont installées ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Parfait, elles se plaisent ?  
- C'est l'impression que j'ai eu.  
- Bien. Vous allez leur communiquer mes... disons mes recommandations et faire en sorte qu'elles les suivent. Ce ne sera pas compliqué je pense.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Le tableau est accroché ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Excellent. Si les employées vous demandent, répandez la rumeur. Sinon, provoquez leur interrogation."

Mac-grover partit dans un rire sonore et s'arrêta net tout d'un coup.

"Vous pouvez y aller, Clara. Je compte sur vous.  
- Bien, monsieur."

La jeune femme s'éloigna et quitta la pièce.

* * *

"Ah non Kate ! Ce n'est pas juste ! lança Alexis en mettant ses mains devant sa figure.

- Oh si !" s'écria Kate avant de sauter sur la jeune fille.

Elles terminèrent sous l'eau toutes les deux et éclaboussèrent Lanie par la même occasion. Celle-ci bronzait allègrement au soleil, un magasine à la main et sauta de sa serviette en sentant les gouttes d'eau sur elle.

"Rho ! Les filles vous allez bientôt être punies ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait, grogna-t-elle. L'encre est en train de couler !"

Kate et Alexis qui étaient remontées à la surface explosèrent de rire et voyant leur amie, mains sur les hanches en train de les réprimander.

"Oui, maman", opina Kate avant de se mordre la lèvre, retenant son sourire.

Puis, elle revit une autre scène. Un souvenir similaire et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Feignant d'obéir, elle sortit de l'eau sans un mot, s'enroula dans sa serviette et rentra. La jeune femme étendit sa serviette et descendit en direction du village. Après tout, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Elle profita de l'avance qu'elle avait pour flâner un moment dans les rues si elle pouvait appeler ça de cette façon. Elle croisa quelques personnes qu'elle reconnut et fit de son mieux pour se souvenir de leur prénom.

"Eh ! Kate !" appela soudainement un blondinet.

Elle se retourna, mains dans les poches et sourit.

"Salut Will."

Il la rejoignit rapidement, lui rendant son sourire.

"Alors, on se balade ?  
- Ouais, je me balade, approuva-t-elle.  
- Ça doit te faire bizarre, déclara-t-il après un moment.  
- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
- Et bien. Avant ici il n'y avait que l'embarcadère et deux, trois maisons alors..."

Kate comprit alors. Elle devait jouer le jeu.

"Oui, ça me fait drôle, mentit-elle. Il y avait trois maisons. Des amis à moi. Ils n'ont pas voulu rester, lâcha-t-elle avec un air de profonde tristesse. Mais maintenant cette endroit va vivre ! reprit-elle avec plus de joie.  
- Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir ravivé tout ça, s'excusa le jeune homme.  
- Non, ce n'est rien.  
- Au fait, je crois que Fred voulait te voir.  
- Le pêcheur ? questionna-t-elle en s'en souvenant vaguement.  
- Oui, je t'accompagne ?  
- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps seule. Venir au village c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.  
- Oui, je comprends. C'est bien que tu sois là. Tu pourras me faire visiter l'île, sourit le blond.  
- Oui, acquiesça Kate. Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant. Bien, réputation mystérieuse et sauvage, c'est fait", murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en prenant le chemin de l'embarcadère.

Elle arriva en à peine cinq minutes et rejoignit Fred assit sur le ponton.

"Bonjour, lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Il paraît que vous me cherchez ?  
- Les nouvelles vont vite", releva l'homme en se redressant.

Il était assez âgé. Kate lui donna soixante ans.

"Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Kate en notant l'air soucieux de son visage.  
- J'ai trouvé... quelque chose. Suivez-moi."

Silencieuse, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cabane au bord de la route de terre brune et à quelques mètres de la plage. Il l'a fit entrer dans une sorte d'abri clôt où plusieurs canoës et kayaks ainsi que des pirogues étaient stockés. Il se tourna vers elle et désigna de la main une sorte de tas recouvert d'une couverture. Prudente, Kate s'avança doucement et voyant le tas bouger, recula d'un bond. Elle s'accroupit en entendant un couinement.

"Ce doit être une sorte de petit animal. Il doit avoir faim. Avez-vous quelque chose à manger ?  
- Oui, je vais vous chercher ça", acquiesça l'homme avant de sortir.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il tendit un bol remplit d'une pâte gluante et heureusement inodore à Kate qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Il faut de l'eau aussi. De l'eau tiède", ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

Kate fit quelques petites pas, toujours accroupie. Elle prit un peu de pâté et en disposa au plus près de la couverture, retenant une grimace de dégoût.

"Eh bonhomme, viens, chuchota-t-elle. Viens voir."

Elle tira un peu sous la couverture dévoilant un chien couché sur lui-même et complètement paniqué. Doucement, elle rapprocha un peu de nourriture et s'assit devant lui.

"Alors toi, tu es dans un triste état, remarqua la jeune femme en notant qu'une de ses pattes était en sang. Il va falloir arranger ça et figure toi que j'ai une amie qui pourrait t'aider."

Pour toute réponse le chien couina et Fred revint avec la gamelle d'eau.

"Alors ? interrogea-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses cotes.  
- Il est trop terrorisé pour bouger. Il faut qu'il nous fasse confiance."

Kate glissa vers lui, un peu de pâté dans la main et la lui tendit, à seulement quelques centimètres de sa gueule.

"Allez bonhomme", souffla-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.

Enfin, le chien leva le museau au prix de gros effort et lécha la main de la jeune femme.

"Oui !" s'exclama Kate alors qu'il nettoyait complètement sa main.

Elle ramena le reste de la pâté, puis la gamelle d'eau et demanda à Fred encore un peu de nourriture.

"Je vais l'emmener chez moi et le soigner", déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du chien.

Celui-ci poussa des sortes de petits gémissements répétés et lécha de plus belle la main de Kate lorsqu'elle la posa sur sa tête. Elle le caressa doucement. Le chien tenta de se lever, mais il retomba aussitôt.

"Attends, bonhomme. Je peux prendre la couverture ? demanda Kate en la désignant du doigt.  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr", approuva le vieil homme tandis qu'elle enveloppait le chien dans la couverture.

Elle le souleva et la maintint fermement contre elle.

"Si nous sommes en retard à la soirée, excusez nous et dites qu'on arrive, déclara Kate en sortant.  
- Et la pâté ?  
- Ah oui !"

Kate la cala sur le chien et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'inscription "pâté pour chats" sur les boîtes.

"Je n'avais que ça, expliqua le vieil homme.  
- Pas grave", fit-elle en retenant un rire.

Elle s'éloigna en courant, consciente qu'il était peut-être gravement blessé.

"Merci !" cria-t-elle au loin.

Elle courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison tout en évitant un maximum de trop secouer le pauvre animal. Quand elle arriva, les filles s'apprêtaient à partir.

"Attend, Lanie. Nous avons une urgence !" fit-elle du sol.

Elle sauta dans la nacelle et actionna la manivelle le plus vite possible.

"Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Alexis.  
- Un chien, il est blessé", informa Kate.

Elle l'allongea sur la table et aussitôt Lanie se mît en travail. Alexis partit sur la terrasse tandis que Kate rassura l'animal d'une voix tendre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lanie finissait son dernier point de suture.

"Et voilà, monsieur, souffla-t-elle. Bon et bien moi je vais me changer. Kate tu devrais en faire autant. On arrive Alexis !  
- Oui, oui.  
- Toi tu vas rester là bien sagement. On reviendra vite, informa le lieutenant à l'attention du chien.  
- J'ai l'impression que papa déteint sur toi, déclara Alexis qui avait par ailleurs abandonné le vouvoiement lors de la précédente bataille d'eau.  
- Mais non", répliqua Kate en continuant de rassurer le chien.

Alexis leva les yeux au ciel et monta chercher une tenue propre pour Kate. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles réussirent à tirer Kate en dehors de la maison, lui assurant qu'il ne risquait plus rien. En effet, le chien dormait comme un bien-heureux sur une couverture et plusieurs cousins installés dans la chambre de Kate. Il avait également son bol d'eau ainsi que de la pâté à côté de lui. Elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la soirée et arrivèrent légèrement en retard. Tout le monde discutaient joyeusement autour d'un apéritif dînatoire servit dans la maison d'accueil. Elles passèrent une agréable soirée. Mac-grover ne leur parla pas ce que ne les dérangea absolument pas, bien au contraire et elles quittèrent la soirée très enjouées. Il fallait avouer que l'alcool y était un peu pour quelque chose. Clara les rattrapa à la sortie du village.

"Alexis ! Kate !" appela-t-elle en courant.

Les jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent et lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre son souffle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lanie en haussant un sourcil.  
- Monsieur Mac-grover m'a apporté quelques petites précisions vous concernant.  
- Qu'on ne dise rien à personne, on avait compris, souligna Kate. De toute façon, personne ne nous croira ici.  
- Oui, il dit également que ça ne servirait à rien de quitter l'île. Il n'y en a aucune autre à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde.  
- Oui et j'imagine que personne ne nous laissera monter dans un bateau, déclara Lanie.  
- Elle dit ça pour les kayaks", informa Kate, dévoilant par cela le fait qu'elle y avait elle-même déjà songé.

Clara ne l'a contredit pas et continua.

"Il vous dit de faire bien attention.  
- Attention à quoi ? interrogea Alexis en frissonnant.  
- Attention à ne pas dévoiler ce qui ne doit pas être dévoilé. C'est pour votre sécurité.  
- Qu'est ce qui ne doit pas être dévoilé ? demanda Kate suspicieuse.  
- Vous le saurez en tant voulu, lâcha Clara avant de repartir.  
- Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on garde secret quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas ?!" lança Lanie alors qu'elle était déjà loin.

"Bonne nuit !" fut la seule réponse qu'elles reçurent. Elles rentrèrent pas très rassurées et surtout fatiguées. Lanie vérifia le bandage du protégé de Kate et elles se couchèrent.

* * *

Un craquement sonore la réveilla soudainement. Pourtant, dans son lit de fortune, le chien baptisait Ted, ne grogna pas bien qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. Il haletait doucement et poussa un petit couinement de contentement apparemment quand la porte s'ouvrit. Kate se plaça derrière son lit silencieusement et en ressortit en voyant une petite tête rousse passer par l'entrebâillement.

"Alexis ? s'étonna la jeune femme en se relevant.  
- Kate, je... je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à dormir", souffla-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Kate comprit. Elle lui tendit les bras et la jeune fille s'y précipita en pleurs. Elles restèrent un long moment dans cette position au centre de la pièce et puis Kate sentit Alexis se calmer peu à peu. Elle l'assit sur son lit, la gardant contre elle et attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de sombrer à son tour.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'achevé et je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps pour le poster. La rentrée à l'université et tous les changements qui se sont opérés récemment m'ont un peu fait oublier mon engagement. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimez cette fiction et j'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les sentiments qui vous habitent à la fin de ce chapitre, vos déceptions. Je veux tout savoir. Merci d'avance et bonne rentrée à tous ^^.


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! Alors je sais, je n'avance pas et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me rappeler à l'ordre, mais je vais m'améliorer (Ouh j'ai l'impression de me répéter) enfin bref, le nouveau chapitre est là et si vous voulez mon avis (en fait je ne vous laisse pas le choix XD) celui-là j'aurais pu l'appeler: "la transformation" ou alors "découverte". Vous comprendrez bien assez vite pourquoi. Aussi je tiens à dire que ce que vous allez découvrir justement est ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début et pas une envie soudaine, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vos opinions, vos avis, vos critiques enfin vos réactions quoi, positives ou négatives. C'est super important pour moi. ^^

Je vous remercie d'avance et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Au prochain chapitre ! :)

* * *

"Crème solaire ?

- Oui.  
- Chapeau ?  
- Oui, ronchonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
- Maillot de bain ?  
- Oui ! Mère ! Je ne pars pas en vacances ! Je vais sauver ma fille, la femme que j'... Beckett et Lanie !" se reprit Castle au dernier moment.

Les gars ne manquèrent pas de se retourner en entendant cette déclaration qui avait failli lui échapper.

"N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Richard, conclut Martha avant de raccrocher.  
- Et Javier ? interpella Ryan.  
- Ouais, bro ?  
- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ?  
- Ouep ! sourit Esposito avec le même air moqueur sur le visage.  
- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, lança Ryan, taquin.  
- Gna, gna, gna", marmonna Castle avant de quitter la chambre.

Les deux autres se regardèrent complices, mais leur sourire disparut bien vite. On était mercredi et elles n'avaient toujours pas été retrouvées.

"Et l'île, on ne sait pas où elle est ? tenta Ryan.  
- Non, tu penses. On serait déjà parti", souffla Esposito, une photo de Lanie à la main.

Toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir lui paraissaient bien futiles à présent. Il était même prêt à supporter une autre dispute si c'était pour la revoir. Au fond, il savait que la situation de Castle était pire que la sienne. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il travaillait avec eux. Tout ça pour elle et quand ils commençaient à se rapprocher dans ce sens, elle se faisait enlever. De plus, sa fille aussi avait disparu et il connaissait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et devinait donc l'inquiétude qui le rongeait en ce moment. Soupirant, il lâcha la photo et ne fut pas étonné de sentir la main de son coéquipier sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, Ryan ne dit rien, mais il y croyait.

"Plus que quatre jours", murmura-t-il avant de sortir rejoindre Castle qui devait également avoir besoin de soutien.

* * *

Les couinements reprirent et Kate grogna, plaçant son oreiller sur sa tête.

"Rhooo ! Ted !" s'exclama-t-elle après un moment.

Le chien se tut, mais comme précédemment, il recommença. À bout, la jeune femme allait se lever quand les couinements cessèrent. Elle ferma les yeux soupirant de bonheur, mais se redressa néanmoins en entendant un aboiement de joie. Alexis, le chien dans les bras lui faisait face, souriante.

"Merci", chuchota-t-elle avant de sortir.

Kate la rejoignit peu de temps après dans la cuisine. Elles donnèrent à manger au chien qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

"Je te parie qu'il marche avant la fin de la journée, rigola Alexis, une tasse de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé à la main.  
- Bof, je ne vais pas parier là-dessus. C'est perdu d'avance", sourit la jeune femme en préparant son café.

Elle devint nostalgique en se remémorant le nombre incalculable de paris que faisaient Ryan, Esposito et Castle lors de leurs enquêtes. Ce fut Lanie, la tête encore endormie et visiblement d'assez mauvaise humeur, qui la tira de ses pensées.

"Vous savez quelle heure il est ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en montrant la pendule qui indiquait huit heures.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes femmes désignèrent le chien et Lanie posa son regard dessus. Elle soupira en le voyant complètement inconscient de l'attention qu'on lui portait, en train de manger goulûment de la pâté pour chats.

"Vous êtes sûre que c'est un chien ?" hasarda-t-elle en prenant la tasse remplie de café que Kate lui tendait.

Les filles rirent et elles terminèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

"Aujourd'hui, il faudrait visiter l'île, déclara Kate alors que les filles descendaient habillées.  
- Oui, pour des locaux, ce sera plus convaincant de connaître les alentours", approuva Lanie en nouant les lacets de ces chaussures de marche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient en bas avec seulement un sac contenant une bouteille d'eau, un couteau, la carte, une boussole et quelques fruits. Bien évidemment, Ted les accompagna. Il boitillait, courant sur trois pattes et se révéla par ailleurs très adroit. Elles le suivirent à travers la forêt. Discutant de tout et rien, écoutant la nature, observant la faune et la flore, elles se retrouvèrent bien vite de l'autre côté de la montagne.

"Je propose qu'on grimpe un peu, histoire de voir ce qu'il y a par là", suggéra Kate en s'exécutant.

Elles la suivirent et un quart d'heure plus tard, atteignirent un pallier.

"Ouah ! lâcha Alexis époustouflée. C'est... c'est comme dans mon rêve !  
- Dans ton rêve ? questionna Lanie, curieuse.  
- Oui, depuis plusieurs jours, je rêve que je nage dans un lagon aux eaux transparentes."

Devant elles s'étendait la forêt ainsi qu'un immense lagon presque totalement encerclé par des bandes d'arbres, puis plus loin, des bandes de sables.

"A-t-on pris les maillots ? demanda Lanie.  
- Non, répondit Kate avec déception.  
- Tant pis ! s'exclama Alexis. On va se baigner habillées."

Elles pique-niquèrent et repartirent aussitôt après. Plusieurs fois, elles voulurent prendre un chemin différent, mais Ted qui les guidait toujours veillait. Il leur fit faire mainte et mainte détours avant qu'enfin elles ne touchent le sable fin de la petite plage bordant le lagon. Au loin, le soleil se couchait sur leur droite. De l'autre côté, la bande de sable s'arrêtait nette et à la place, d'abruptes falaises repoussaient l'eau du lagon.

"On a peut-être bien fait de te suivre, fit remarquer Kate à l'attention du chien.

Pour toute répondre, ce-dernière aboya et courut en direction des falaises. Il les longea, passant par un tout petit chemin sec au ras de la roche. Lanie haussa les épaules et puis finalement, elles continuèrent de le suivre.

"Il a disparu", s'étonna Kate en se rendant compte que le chien était introuvable.

Elle le siffla et un aboiement se fit entendre.

"Par là !" s'écria Alexis en courant.

Elle disparut à son tour. Les deux jeunes femme la rejoignirent rapidement et découvrirent une cavité dans la roche. L'entrée était étroite et par conséquent, bien cachée. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas d'autre issu car le chemin mourait quelques mètres plus loin et l'eau semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus profonde. Elles entrèrent l'une après l'autre et inspectèrent les lieux, admiratives.

"Venez !" leur cria Alexis qui se trouvaient beaucoup plus loin.

Kate et Lanie s'enfonçaient dans la grotte sans se presser quand un cri se répercuta. Elles coururent aussitôt en direction de la jeune fille. La cavité s'ouvrait sur un bassin où une cascade coulait de seulement quelques mètres de haut. Alexis se trouvait là, de dos, apparemment assise les pieds dans l'eau et semblait terrorisée, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose. Elles s'avancèrent et Kate posa une main sur son épaule, avant de reculer d'un bond en poussant un cri. Lanie eut la même réaction, mais la stupeur et la surprise la firent tomber.

"C'est... c'est une blague ?! hasarda Kate paniquée.  
- Je t'assure que non", répondit la voix tremblante d'Alexis.

Dans l'eau et à partir de la taille de la jeune fille, s'étendait une longue queue de poisson d'un orange envoûtant. Doucement Alexis fit glisser une de ses mains sur ce qui était autrefois ses jambes et frissonna. Ted semblait être le seul que cette transformation ne touchait pas. Il lécha joyeusement la joue de la jeune fille et tenta vainement de l'attirer dans l'un de ses jeux.

"Alexis, murmura Kate après un moment. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je... bégaya Alexis. J'ai découvert le bassin en arrivant ici et j'ai décidé de me mouiller les pieds. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures, déclara-t-elle lentement en désignant lesdites chaussures. J'ai retiré mes chaussettes et mis les pieds dans l'eau. Je me suis sentie comme oppressée et j'ai voulu retirer les jambes, mais elle était trop lourde et c'est à ce moment là..."

La fin de sa phrase était remplie de sanglots et la jeune fille éclata en pleurs. Kate la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la rassurer.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas irréversible", souffla le lieutenant.

Aussi rationnelle qu'elle l'était dans ses raisonnements, elle ne rêvait pas. Alexis était une sirène et elle se devait de la soutenir.

"Donc, tu t'es transformée au contact de l'eau ?  
- Oui", opina Alexis en séchant peu à peu ses larmes.

Tout d'un coup, Kate comprit.

"Un secret qu'on ne doit pas dévoiler pour notre sécurité, on saura le secret en temps voulu. Ce sont eux, déclara Kate. Mac-grover compte bien faire prospérer sa richesse. Quand les gens apprendront que certaines personnes ont vu des sirènes ici, ils se précipiteront sur cette île et il en profitera pour augmenter les prix. Plutôt que de confier sa découverte au gouvernement qui ne fera que faire des expériences en laboratoire et ne révélera rien au public, il préfère se servir de ça pour créer une rumeur. C'est malin, nota Kate.  
- De la folie, oui, lâcha Lanie retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à nous transformer en être semi-humain et semi-poisson.  
- C'est... bizarre comme formulation, mais oui, c'est ça, approuva Kate.  
- D'où l'opération qu'on a subi sur le yoat ! s'exclama Alexis.  
- Oui, vous vous souvenez du tableau dans la grande salle hier soir.  
- Trois sirènes... murmura Lanie. Il avait tout prévu.  
- Exact", souffla Kate.

Retenant son souffle, Kate se débarrassa de son sac, de ses chaussures et entra dans l'eau. Il lui fallait être sûre. En effet, elle se sentit soudainement oppressée et perdit pied, s'écroulant dans l'eau. Trempée, elle se redressa et souleva ce qui était auparavant ses jambes. Lanie retint une exclamation devant l'immense queue orange tandis que les deux autres gardaient la bouche ouverte.

"Ouah, lâcha Kate le souffle court. Ça pèse une tonne hors de l'eau", nota-t-elle en la replongeant dans le bassin.

Elle s'éloigna du bord jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir toucher le sol du bout de sa nageoire. Elle la fit bouger d'avant en arrière et aussitôt se souleva, mettant ainsi ses premières écailles hors de l'eau.

"C'est puissant et très facile à... utiliser, signala-t-elle. Presque naturel."

Alexis vint doucement la rejoindre et s'agrippa à son bras en sentant le sol se dérober sous elle.

"Va-y", l'encouragea Kate.

La jeune fille remua la nageoire et s'élança bien vite dans de petits cercles autour de Kate. Celle-ci lui sourit. Kate regagna le bord et fronça les sourcils en apercevant quelque chose dans l'eau. Elle reconnut son short ainsi que celui d'Alexis et mît la tête sous l'eau pour les ramasser. Elle la ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, extrêmement surprise.

"C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'île à des kilomètres à la ronde, fit-elle pensive.  
- Quoi ?" questionna Lanie qui enlevait elle aussi ses chaussures.

Elle sauta franchement dans l'eau et se retrouva bien vite avec une longue queue orange tirant vers le marron. Elle remarqua alors que celle de Kate comportait des reflets verts visibles avec le scintillement de l'eau.

"On respire sous l'eau et on voit extrêmement bien", leur apprit Alexis qui venait d'essayer.

Lanie et Kate plongèrent suivit d'Alexis et elles nagèrent dans le bassin un moment, découvrant avec étonnement, leur nouvelle capacité. Ted, en bon public, aboyait joyeusement à chaque saut hors de l'eau de l'une ou de l'autre des sirènes. Finalement, Lanie sortit et constata qu'effectivement, à l'extérieur, leur queue était un grand handicap.

"Bien, souffla Kate en s'accoudant au rebord. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?  
- Je propose qu'on aille se baigner dans le lagon", fit Alexis d'une voix joyeuse.

Elles sortirent de l'eau et rencontrèrent alors un problème de taille. Outre Ted qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur sauter dessus à tour de rôle, elles ne pouvaient décidément pas bouger sur la terre ferme dans ce corps.

"Bon, souffla Lanie. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais il est hors de question que je me traîne jusqu'à la sortie de cette grotte."

Elle retourna dans l'eau pour appuyer ses paroles et nagea vers la cascade. Comprenant que c'était peine perdu, Alexis et Kate la rejoignirent.

"Oh ! Regardez comme l'eau de la cascade est limpide ! s'exclama Alexis en passant sa main dedans.  
- Vous savez quoi ? lança Kate. J'ai l'impression que nos voix sont différentes également.  
- Ah bon ? fit Lanie en posant une main sur sa gorge. Différentes comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- On n'a qu'à chanter, suggéra Alexis avant de passer la tête sous la cascade.  
- Oh ! oh ! calma le médecin légiste. On n'est pas dans la petite sirène, là ?"

Alexis l'ignora et commença à chanter. Bizarrement, Kate ne pût s'empêcher de l'accompagner et Lanie reprit le refrain avec elles. À la fin de la chanson, Alexis éclata de rire et poussa une exclamation. Cette transformation semblait les avoir comme changées et chaque événement leur paraissait moins dramatique à présent.

"Venez voir ! Il y un cours d'eau derrière la cascade."

Les filles passèrent leur tête à travers la cascade puis le reste de leur corps. Ted de l'autre côté aboya d'une manière désespéré.

"On revient", le prévint Kate avant de retourner derrière la cascade.

De ce côté, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et l'oxygène était plus rare aussi, elles plongèrent.

"On va voir où ça mène ?" lança Alexis en s'élançant.

Sans noter le fait que leur parole était compréhensible dans l'eau, elles remontèrent le passage à la file indienne et Alexis s'arrêta brusquement après cinq minutes.

"On atteint le bout, c'est plus lumineux par ici", informa-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elles nagèrent un moment, découvrant les nombreux poissons aux milles couleurs, les coraux aux airs enchanteurs ainsi que la douceur et la tiédeur de cette eau baignée de soleil.

"Mais, c'est... reconnut Lanie avant de remonter à la surface suivit des deux autres.  
- Le lagon", compléta Alexis avec admiration.

Au loin le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière la montagne, mais les derniers rayons illuminaient le lieu, le rendant magique. Ted aboya et elles se tournèrent vers les falaises où sa petite bouille ne tarda pas à émerger. Portées par un sentiment de joie mêlé à de la sérénité, elles s'amusèrent longuement, parcoururent le lagon jusqu'au bord de l'océan où le soleil brillait encore et finalement s'allongèrent exténuées sur le sable chaud. Le chien les rejoignit par la terre ferme ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps et enfin, il se laissa tomber à leur côté.

"C'est la plus grande piscine que j'ai jamais connu !" s'exclama Alexis en se redressant après un moment.

Elle s'étira, soulevant sa queue orange et qui avec les rayons du soleil devenait orange vif. Puis sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, ses jambes réapparurent comme par magie.

"Kate ! Lanie ! appela-t-elle en direction des filles qui fermaient les yeux, profitant.  
- Quoi ? grommela Lanie en se soulevant. Oh !"

Kate se redressa alors à son tour et sourit.

"Nous redevenons humaines une fois sèches, il faut donc qu'on évite l'eau le plus possible en présence des touristes et du personnel, décréta-t-elle alors qu'elle retrouvait elle aussi ses jambes. Elle se leva et se félicita d'avoir pris un tee-shirt aussi grand ce matin. Alexis avait également un long sweet très léger et Lanie qui avait opté pour une robe n'eut aucun problème elle aussi.

"Il faudrait regagner la grotte et récupérer nos shorts", déclara Kate en se levant.

Elles prirent plus d'une demi-heure pour rejoindre la grotte et ce fut Ted qui fut chargé de porter les shorts dégoulinants d'eau. Bien sûr, il tenta plusieurs fois de jouer et comprenant qu'elles le fuyaient, commença à leur courir après. Il fallut à Kate toute son autorité pour réussir à le faire tenir en place.

"Tu es pire que Ryan, Eposito et Castle réunis !" lâcha-t-elle à l'encontre du chien qui baissa la tête penaud.

Étrangement, elles se sentaient moins tristes et même, elles avaient l'impression qu'elles les reverraient bientôt. C'est donc en riant et repartant dans des théories digne de Castle qu'elles prirent le chemin du retour.


	8. Chapter 7

Castle tournait en rond. Il était levé depuis huit heures précise. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir Alexis et Kate. Guidé par cette pensée, il avait réveillé les gars et attendait patiemment leur départ.

"Castle, répéta Ryan exaspéré. Ça ne servira à rien de partir maintenant, entre attendre ici et là bas...  
- Je préfère attendre là-bas", déballa l'écrivain en désignant le port visible par la fenêtre.

Les deux coéquipières soupirèrent en coeur et cinq minutes plus tard patientaient devant le bateau. C'était un bateau à destination de Paradisia seulement et donc seul les futurs touristes de l'île se trouvaient sur les quais en ce dimanche matin. À neuf heures et demi, ils embarquèrent et attendirent encore une demi-heure avant que le bateau ne parte. C'était un des bateau les plus rapides et les plus modernes récemment sorti, il franchissait les flots à une vitesse sidérante et Castle ne cessa de s'extasier à l'avant du bateau. Il ressemblait énormément à un enfant de cinq ans à qui ont aurait confié un nouveau jouet. La traversée dura quatre heures. Le repas fut servi dans un grand luxe et tout semblait fait pour que les gens se sentent à l'aise et en sécurité. Aussi, le temps passa rapidement et lorsque la forme d'une île se dessina au loin, les touristes en furent surpris. Castle vint aussitôt retrouver Esposito et Ryan.

"Bien, on joue les touristes conquis jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve, décida-t-il en guise de plan d'action.  
- Ça ne va pas être compliqué, murmura Ryan en descendant sur l'embarcadère flottant un peu au large de l'île.  
- Et pour nos bagages ? s'inquiéta Esposito une fois hors du bateau.  
- Ils seront dans notre chambre, voyons", fit Castle en voyant un bateau de transport plus petit arriver.

Il joua des coudes pour réussir à se glisser dans le premier voyage et les gars le suivirent, s'excusant au passage. Enfin, ils se rapprochaient de l'île et ne cessaient d'être conquis par sa beauté. Ils posèrent pied à terre et un certain Will les fit monter dans un bus, leur expliquant au passage quelques anecdotes de l'île. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la maison d'accueil alors que leur guide leur expliquait qu'ici, ils étaient comme une grande famille. Tout le monde se connaissait et était prêt à aider son prochain.

"Ouais, utopique, souffla Ryan.  
- Un peu trop à mon goût", rajouta Esposito suspicieux.

Castle en revanche se sentait déjà comme chez lui.

* * *

Ce dimanche matin, Ted qui marchait normalement, avait décidé d'embêter Lanie si bien que Kate ne se réveilla qu'à midi. Elle sauta hors de son lit grommelant contre son excursion et sa longue baignade d'hier qui l'avait épuisé. Elle manqua de tomber dans les escaliers, but son café à la va-vite et remonta se débarbouiller, repoussant Ted qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

"Et bien, constata Lanie alors que Kate montait les marches quatre par quatre. Tu as un train à prendre peut-être ?  
- Non, j'ai promis à Alexis que je passerais au village chercher du lait et d'autres bricoles, mais j'aurais voulu éviter les touristes !", s'écria-t-elle.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard habillée apparemment avec les premiers vêtements trouvés: un short blanc et la chemise en jean deux fois trop grande qu'elle portait au début de la semaine.

"Tu sais qu'Alexis est partie tôt ce matin. Elle est allée au village. Elle aurait pu le rapporter ton lait, déclara Lanie en feuilletant un journal.  
- Je n'y vais pas que pour ça. Il me faut aussi de la pâté pour chats pour Ted."

Aussitôt, le concerné aboya, content qu'on s'intéresse enfin à lui.

"Alexis est avec Will, j'imagine ?  
- Tu imagines bien, il devait lui montrer un truc, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sinon euh, tu ne voudrais pas emmener le sac à la laverie ?" demanda Lanie tandis que son regard la suppliait de le faire.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le sac et le jeta dans la nacelle.

"Je passerais voir Clara, elle revenait aujourd'hui et elle nous doit quelques explications à propos de ce que tu sais, déclara Kate alors que Ted sautait également dans la nacelle.  
- Oui, et merci", entendit-elle au loin.

En effet, depuis leur première transformation, Clara avait été introuvable et n'avait donc rien pu leur expliquer. En revanche, elles avaient appris hier qu'elle revenait en fin de matinée et elles comptaient bien en savoir un peu plus. Depuis mercredi, elles avaient évité la moindre petite flaque d'eau comme la peste en public, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retourner au lagon. Cette envie de nager se transformait peu à peu en besoin, mais il y avait d'autres conséquences. Leur voix d'abord qui étaient plus chantantes qu'à l'ordinaire voir envoûtantes. Heureusement, cela se remarquaient à peine. Leur sens, beaucoup plus alertes et également leur démarche, plus souple ainsi que cette douce griserie qui les prenait lorsqu'elles étaient transformées. Cet effet, elles ne s'en rendirent compte qu'au bout de quelque temps. En sirène, la vie semblait plus simple et leur passé à New-York plus lointain. Pourtant, une fois redevenues humaines, elles s'inquiétaient énormément et elles guettaient souvent les bateaux, seul moyen de quitter cette île.

Pour le moment, Kate se devait d'être revenue avant l'arrivée des touristes. On leur avait bien rappelé hier soir, lors d'un dîner qu'on pouvait qualifier de familiale, de justement ressemblait à une grande famille. La jeune femme sauta sur son vélo, jeta le sac dans le petit panier fixé à l'arrière et se précipita en direction du village. Étant donné qu'il se situait plus bas, elle se laissa rouler. Ted bondissait à ses côtés, heureux au possible et aboyant son bonheur. Elle rit de le voir ainsi et les cheveux au vent, déboula dans le village. Elle sauta sur ses pieds en arrivant devant la laverie et posa son vélo devant la devanture. Ted bien éduqué attendit dehors.

"Salut Marie, je peux te confier ça ? demanda le lieutenant en posant son sac.  
- Bien sûr Kate, passe demain le rechercher, l'informa une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu arrondie, mais possédant un visage et surtout un sourire extrêmement chaleureux.  
- Merci beaucoup", sourit Kate avant de sortir.

Chantonnant, habitude qu'elle commençait à prendre sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigea vers la maison de Clara, un peu à l'écart. Encore une fois, elle laissa son vélo et entra tandis que Ted patientait dehors. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et Kate y vit de l'hypocrisie. Elle se mît aussitôt sur la défensive.

"Bonjour Kate ! Comment ça va ?  
- Bien, excepté pour une chose. Nous aimerions des explications, déclara-t-elle sans préambule.  
- Oui, je comprends. Laisse-moi t'ausculter tu veux ?" la pria Clara d'un air contrit.

Kate se laissa faire et bien vite Clara reprit.

"Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de vous le dire. Vous ne nous auriez pas cru et au pire auriez paniqué. tu dois te demander comment nous avons réussi ce miracle alors, pour faire simple, nous avons mélangé votre ADN a celui de dauphins notamment ainsi que d'autres espèces marines. Nous avions déjà testé ça sur des malades condamnés et l'expérience avait été concluante. Vous n'étiez pas en danger, si ça peut te rassurer", expliqua Clara.

Kate opina et Clara voyant qu'elle s'était radoucie, ne pût s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur ses envies, les changements ressentis... Si au début, Kate se montra réticente, devant l'engouement du médecin, elle ne tarda pas à tout lui expliquer en détail, se transformant même pour lui montrer, si bien que lorsqu'elle sortit, il était bientôt deux heures. Elle sauta sur son vélo et traversa le village en direction de la petite supérette. Ce n'est qu'une fois là-bas qu'elle nota l'heure avancée.

"Bon sang, il faut que je trouve Alexis", souffla Kate pour elle-même.

En réalité, elle était inquiète pour la jeune fille. Elle trouvait qu'elle ne faisait pas suffisamment attention. Bien sûr Alexis restait Alexis et elle se montrait très prudente, allant jusqu'à se balader avec une combinaison de plonger en dessous de ses vêtements, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Surtout depuis que Will lui avait raconté une légende à propos de cette île et qui concernait bien évidemment des sirènes. Maintenant, Kate comprenait toutes les interrogations de Castle auxquelles elles avaient eu le droit fréquemment au commissariat. Elle remarqua alors qu'ici, sa vie était très différente. Tous les jours, elle explorait l'île. Parfois les filles l'accompagnaient, mais peu souvent, Alexis retrouvant les gens du village alors que Lanie se baignait ou alors bronzait sur le sable chaud. Kate et Alexis la rejoignaient le soir au lagon et alors, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer comme des enfants, un autre effet de leur transformation.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la supérette et commençait à ranger ses maigres courses dans son panier. Le bus passa amenant les premiers touristes et George, le chauffeur la salua d'un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit, relevant ses lunettes de soleil et aperçut Will, se demandant où pouvait être Alexis si elle n'était pas avec lui. Sautant en route sur le vélo, elle fit le tour du village cherchant une tête rousse, poussa jusqu'à chez Fred et retourna à l'accueil, Ted trottinant derrière elle.

"Hey, Ted !" appela-t-elle alors que déjà, le chien la rattrapait. Cherche Alexis."

Aussitôt, le chien prit les devants, aboyant sur son passage. Kate le suivit, ne manquant pas de saluer toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle se souvenait à présent parfaitement du prénom de chacun et il fallait avouer qu'ici, les gens étaient tous très détendus et accueillants. Même si les filles ne faisaient pas partie du personnel, elles étaient acceptées et le rôle de locaux rajoutant de l'authenticité aux lieux étaient essentiel. Elle arrivait devant la maison d'accueil où les touristes descendaient. Elle ralentit un peu rappelant Ted qui vient trottiner près d'elle et dépassa le groupe.

"Hey Kate !" appela Will en lui faisant signe.

Kate freina, inclinant le vélo brusquement sur la gauche et posa un pied à terre.

"Will, tu tombes bien ! s'écria-t-elle en revenant. Tu n'aurais pas vu Alexis par hasard ?  
- Non, répondit sincèrement le garçon. Je l'ai quitté devant la supérette."

Kate soupira.

"Merci", souffla-t-elle.

Le bus referma ses portes et Kate se plaça aux côtés de Will devant le petit groupe. Il devait être une quinzaine et tous étaient comme captivés par l'endroit.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt. Il y a aussi des locaux sur cette île, aussi, je vous présente Kate.  
- Bonjour !" s'exclama la jeune femme en essayant de se montrer la plus enjouée possible.

Ça réussit et plusieurs s'avancèrent et lui posèrent des questions sur sa vie auxquelles elle répondit très aisément. Soudain, Ted aboya et Kate le fixa avant de s'excuser. Elle les quitta, remontant d'un bond sur son vélo et aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, répartit en direction delà supérette. Elle était sûre d'avoir fait son petit effet, mais ne sentit pas en revanche les trois regards étonnés et en même temps plein de doutes qui la suivait des yeux.  
Une fois à la supérette, elle fouilla chaque rayon et finit pas tomber sur Alexis qui visiblement hésitaient entre plusieurs bouteilles de lait de marque de luxe comme tous les produits.

"Alexis, j'en ai, sourit Kate en posant une main sur son épaule.  
- Eh oui, répondit la jeune fille visiblement ailleurs.  
- Alexis, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kate.  
- Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-elle précipitamment. Dis-moi, si... si...  
- Oui, l'encouragea Kate.  
- Si on croise des gens qu'on connait, on fait semblant de rien, d'accord.  
- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse leur parler dans un endroit discret. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
- Non, j'ai... je crois... j'ai vu papa, souffla finalement la jeune fille. Au début, j'ai pensé que j'hallucinais, mais je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu", sortit Alexis d'une traite.

Kate mît sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et vérifia que l'endroit était désert. Alexis baissa les yeux en rougissant, consciente qu'elles pouvaient être en danger ainsi que son père si de mauvaises personnes venaient à apprendre qu'ils se connaissaient.

"Bien, tu vas respirer calmement. Je viens de l'accueil et j'ai parlé avec le groupe, bien que je pense ne pas avoir vu tout le monde, je n'ai pas vu Castle, lui apprit Kate. Mais Alexis, s'il est là, nous trouverons un moyen de lui parler, promis", souffla-t-elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elles sortirent, récupèrent le vélo et marchèrent tout en discutant jusqu'à bout du village. Déjà les touristes se promenaient aussi et, incertaines, elles accélèrent le pas.

"Kate ! Alexis !" appela une voix au loin.

Elles se retournèrent comme un seul homme et interrogèrent du regard un Will inquiet.

"Alexis tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, répondit la jeune fille surprise.  
- Non, parce que... je enfin Kate était inquiète alors... j'ai pensé... je...

Il s'embrouilla dans ses excuses et finalement se tourna Kate.

"Au fait, ça tient toujours notre excursion au lagon ? interrogea-t-il les yeux brillants d'envie.  
- Euh... oui, mais... hum... en ce moment, il n'est pas trop accessible, trop de terrain mouvant et...  
- D'animaux sauvages, rajouta Alexis avec un air terrifiant.  
- Ah, fit seulement Will, l'air pas très convaincu. Une autre fois alors.  
- Oui, approuva Kate aussitôt. On ira, je te l'ai promis."

Will parut rassurer et les quitta alors qu'un touriste l'abordait. Les filles rentrèrent le plus vite possible et furent rassurées une fois hors du village.

"Ouh, on l'a échappé belle, frissonna Kate.  
- Oh oui, un peu plus et il se ramenait au lagon, rit Alexis.  
- Ce serait beaucoup trop risqué, il va falloir être plus prudente et trouver une bonne excuse."

Alexis l'approuva et elles regagnèrent leur maison.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous continuerez à suivre ma fiction. Si quelque chose vous chagrine ou vous dérange, faites-m'en part. Bisous à tous ! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

"Elle ne nous a pas vu, fit Eposito rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'on les avait guidé jusqu'à leur cabane.  
- Oui, et elle ne paraissait pas maltraitée, ce qui veut dire qu'Alexis va bien", en déduit Ryan à l'attention de Castle.

L'écrivain était assis sur le bord du lit et semblait pensif, prostré dans son mutisme.

"En même temps, elle était très différente et puis ce mec là, Will. Il a dit que c'était une habitante d'ici. C'est stupide, lâcha le latino.  
- On a peut-être confondu, hasarda l'irlandais. On est obnubilé par le fait de les retrouver et on a peut-être...  
- Non ! le coupa Castle. Elle s'appelle Kate, elle ressemble à Kate et vous n'avez pas vu le collier qu'elle porte. C'est Kate. Elle ne nous a pas vu, mais à sa façon d'agir, je pense qu'il faudra nous montrer prudent. Elle va faire semblant de ne pas nous reconnaître pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
- Comment ça ? interrogea Esposito, les sourcils froncés.  
- On nous a laissé la retrouver facilement, j'en conclu qu'ils n'ont pas fait le rapprochement entre nous et Kate, expliqua l'écrivain. Donc il faut qu'on fasse semblant de ne pas la connaître lorsqu'on va l'aborder.  
- Oui ! s'exclama Ryan. Sinon, ils s'occuperont de nous avant qu'on ait pu les sauver.  
- Bien, allons découvrir le village en bons touristes que nous sommes et glaner quelques informations sur les locaux de cette île !" s'écria soudainement Castle en se levant d'un bond.

Rapidement, ils se changèrent, mettant des shorts et tee-short de circonstances et sortirent.

* * *

"Alors c'est clair, si on croise Castle, on ne fait rien. S'il s'approche de nous où quoique ce soit d'autres, on lui fait comprendre comme on peut qu'il doit arrêter", récapitula Kate avec sérieux.

Lanie et Alexis acquiescèrent. C'était un plan risqué, mais elles ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

"Faites attention à Clara surtout. Les autres ne sont pas au courant, mais méfions-nous quand même", conseilla la jeune femme.

Lanie ne leva et sauta hors de l'arbre où elles s'étaient réfugiées, de peur que la maison ne possède des micros. Kate l'avait bien inspecté, mais elles préféraient privilégier la prudence. Alexis et Kate sautèrent à leur tour.

"Je propose que l'une de nous descende au village pour confirmer ou non l'arrivée de Castle, déclara Lanie.  
- Oui, tu devrais y aller Lanie, fit Kate. Excuse-moi Alexis, mais je pense que tu seras trop chamboulée en le voyant.  
- Oui, je comprends, mais je pense que c'est toi qui devrait y aller, opina la jeune fille.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Kate.  
- Je suis d'accord, informa Lanie. Castle est ton partenaire depuis quatre ans, il est habitué à déchiffrer tes émotions dans toutes les situations.  
- Et d'un autre côté, tu es très douée pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les autres n'y verront que du feu, ajouta Alexis.  
- Sans compter qu'il t'aime et qu'il remarquera tout de suite la moindre information que tu voudras lui transmettre, conclut franchement le médecin légiste.  
- Lanie ! s'exclama Kate en rougissant fortement.  
- Donc tu y vas ?" pressa Alexis.

Sans issue, Kate hocha la tête et s'éloigna, tentant de faire disparaître les rougeurs qui couvraient ses joues. Alexis et Lanie se sourirent complices et se tapèrent dans la main.

* * *

"Kate ? Elle a grandi ici, on ne dirait pas en la voyant, hein ? sourit Will, un bloc-note à la main. Donc, dites-moi, vous mangez à l'accueil et assistez à la soirée ou on vous apporte un plateau ? Sinon, il y a un restaurant un peu plus loin dans le village, c'est comme vous voulez.

- Euh... on va manger au restaurant, déclara Castle en voyant que les deux autres ne semblaient pas avoir d'avis particuliers.  
- Bien, si vous voulez discuter avec Kate. Elle se balade souvent au nord du village, mais n'allez pas trop loin, vous risqueriez de vous perdre, conseilla Will.  
- Non, c'était juste par curiosité, se justifia Castle.  
- Et, il y a d'autres locaux sur l'île ? le couvrit Esposito. Je veux dire, leur histoire doit être fascinante, fit-il visiblement très intéressé.  
- Oh oui ! Décidément, Kate intrigue beaucoup les touristes. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à me poser des questions la concernant, mais vous savez, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera sans problème de vous informer. Elle paraît un peu sauvage comme ça, mais elle est adorable", affirma Will en souriant.

Les gars le regardèrent profondément surpris. Adorable n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif qu'ils auraient utilisé pour qualifier le lieutenant Beckett.

"Pour répondre à vos questions, Alexis et Lanie ne se sont pas encore montrées, mais elles n'ont sûrement jamais vu autant de monde. Il faut les comprendre."

Esposito manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les noms prononcés par le guide. Cette fois plus de doute, ils les avaient retrouvé. Castle resta muet de surprise un moment et se fut Ryan qui donna le change. Heureusement, Will ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il complétait sa liste consciencieusement. Néanmoins, les gars n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. En effet, alors que Ryan demandait les horaires de petit déjeuner, quelqu'un appela Will apparemment paniqué. Ils reconnurent aussitôt le propriétaire de la voix. Le blondinet se tourna inquiet et s'avança vers Kate. Elle semblait extrêmement angoissée et portait toujours la même chemise trop grande. Sa peau, plus bronzée qu'à l'habitude ainsi que ses cheveux qui tombaient en boucles épaisses sur ses épaules firent douter Ryan et Esposito un moment, mais lorsqu'elle les atteignit tous leurs doutes se dissipèrent. Elle avait les même traits, les même expressions et les même manières, ici en l'occurrence, elle avait un plan en tête.

"Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle en les regardant vaguement puis elle se tourna vers Will. Ted a disparu !  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il était avec toi tout à l'heure.  
- Je sais, mais il..."

Elle prit un air désespéré si bien que Will attrapa sa main dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

"Calme toi, on va le retrouver. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? interrogea-t-il avec douceur.  
- La dernière fois, répéta Kate en semblant faire un effort pour s'en souvenir. J'étais avec Lanie et Alexis... C'était... c'était au lagon ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant mine de s'en souvenir.  
- Oh, vous avez réussi à y aller ?  
- Oui, on est passé par la mer et c'est ça le problème, on ne l'a pas retrouvé en partant. Je ne sais pas comment il va revenir et..."

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en larmes et Will, troublé, la serra dans ses bras. Kate en profita pour lancer un regard à Castle.

"C'est un chien, c'est ça ?" questionna l'écrivain.

Elle approuva tandis que Will la libérait.

"Ça fait combien de temps ? interrogea Ryan.  
- Plus de deux heures, leur apprit Kate. Je l'ai cherché partout autour du village, de la maison, mais il est introuvable.  
- Vous savez, j'ai un chien et quand on le cherche, il s'arrange toujours pour disparaître une ou deux heures. Puis il revient. Le votre ne devrait plus tarder, lui assura Castle avec un sourire.  
- Vous croyez ?" hésita la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Castle acquiesça tandis que Will reprit avec un "j'en suis sûr", réconfortant.

"Bien, je vais l'attendre alors. Merci", souffla Kate avant de s'éloigner.

Elle quitta le village en courant, certaine que son plan avait fonctionné et siffla Ted qui accourut aussitôt.

"Félicitations !" rit-elle alors qu'il lui sautait dessus.

Il se frotta contre elle en couinant, à défaut de lui asséner de grands coups de langue que les filles lui interdisaient férocement.

"Oui, oui, le cajola Kate. Même loin tu es d'une grande aide."

Elle monta rejoindre les filles et leur expliqua son plan.

* * *

"Dites-moi que vous avez compris quelque chose ? supplia presque Esposito en fermant la porte de la maisonnette.

- À son histoire de chien. Et bien, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir, s'avança Ryan. Mais il fallait comprendre autre chose, comprit-il en voyant l'air désespéré que lui lancèrent les deux autres.  
- T'inquiète, bro", le soutint Esposito.

Puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Castle.

"C'est simple, fit ce-dernier. Je ne peux pas vous dire ça ici, mais venez et prenez une bouteille d'eau."

Ils sortirent et Castle lui conduisit jusqu'à la plage où seulement quelques personnes se baignaient. C'est en remontant la route vers le village qu'il aperçut ce pourquoi il était venu.

"Bonjour, fit-il à l'attention d'un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année.  
- Bonjour, vous voulez faire une petite balade sur les flots ? proposa l'homme en souriant.  
- Oui ! approuva Castle.  
- J'ai des kayaks, des canoës, des...  
- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus puissant ? questionna l'écrivain tandis qu'Esposito et Ryan s'inquiétaient de ce que prévoyait Castle.  
- Des jets-skis ?  
- Oui, parfait, déclara Castle. On aimerait revoir l'île de la mer, informa-t-il.  
- Oh, ça se comprend", sourit l'homme.

Il les mena jusqu'à un abri en bas de la plage et fit descendre trois jets-skis sur la rampe d'accès.

"Deux suffirons, signifia Castle.  
- Comme vous voulez.  
- Niveau essence ?  
- Ils sont pleins, vous pouvez y aller.  
- On vous les rapporte à quelle heure ?  
- Maximum 20 heures, vous avez le temps et méfiez-vous des récifs."

Il leur fit un signe de la main tandis qu'ils prenaient peu à peu le large. Ils s'arrêtèrent à une cinquantaine de mètre de la plage.

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui conduit ? grogna Ryan derrière Esposito.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit ce-dernier.  
- Les gars ! appela Castle à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Alors ? explique ? fit Ryan.  
- Comme je le disais c'est simple, mais reprenons. Elle nous a tout d'abord parlé de Lanie et d'Alexis.  
- Oui, avec qui elle a perdu le chien, déclara Esposito.  
- Oui ! Elle voulait nous dire par là qu'elles allaient bien, comprit Ryan.  
- Exactement. Continuons, le chien a été perdu au lagon hors, il y avait une carte de l'île à l'accueil. Il y a un lagon tout au nord. Ensuite, elle nous a dit être passé par la mer, d'accord. Enfin, il est porté disparu depuis plus de deux heures.  
- Donc, tu penses qu'elle nous a demandé de la rejoindre par la mer, au lagon... dans deux heures ? questionna Esposito peu sûr de son raisonnement.  
- Non, répondit Castle, j'en suis sûr."

Puis, il relança le jet-ski et commença à longer l'île vers la gauche.

* * *

Alors, alors ?! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

"Tu es sûre qu'il va comprendre ? interrogea Lanie douteuse.  
- Il a compris, je l'ai vu dans son regard, assura Kate. Il faut partir maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard."

Connaissant à présent un bon nombre de raccourcis, elles atteignirent le lagon en à peine une heure et demi de temps.

"Kate ? appela Lanie. Tu comptes leur dire ?  
- On ne va pas leur cacher ? supplia presque Alexis.  
- Non, on ne va pas avoir le choix. Ils vont attendre au niveau de l'océan, fit Kate en remontant la bande de sable.

* * *

"Eh ! Vous saviez que Mac-grover finançait des recherches top secrète en laboratoire concernant la bio-marine, leur apprit Castle allongé sur le sable chaud.  
- Tu es sûre qu'elles vont venir ? s'enquit Ryan assit non loin.  
- Oui, on est arrivé en avance.  
- La faute à qui, releva Esposito qui avait mis les pieds dans l'eau.  
- N'empêche que j'ai gagné ! rappela Castle avec un grand sourire.  
- Mouais..." marmonna Esposito, mécontent de s'être fait battre.

* * *

"Oh ! s'extasia Alexis. Je n'ai jamais vu cette espèce de poisson, nota-t-elle dangereusement penchée au dessus de l'eau.

- On en découvre tous les jours, rit Kate. Regarde, les gars sont là, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elles sortaient d'entre les arbres.  
- Où ça ?!" s'écria Alexis en se tournant soudainement.

La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et dans un ultime réflexe, sauta un peu plus loin. Lanie qui avait tenté de la retenir, souffla de soulagement.

"Non !" soupira Alexis en s'éloignant du bord.

Elle sortit une serviette de son sac et commença à essuyer son pied, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini, elle s'était déjà transformée. Elle tomba dans l'eau claire et Lanie qui s'était élancée vers elle, fut entraînée dans sa chute. Kate ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant les deux sirènes l'une sur l'autre en train de patauger et de grommeler.

"Tu ferais mieux de trouver une excuse parce qu'ils nous ont entendu", souffla Lanie en entraînant Alexis derrière un rocher.

Kate se retourna brusquement et remarqua que les trois hommes s'étaient levés et regardaient dans leur direction.

"Bon, fit-elle en se penchant vers les filles. Restez ici et faites de votre mieux pour redevenir humaine le plus vite possible, je..."

Mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, Ted trouva drôle de se faufiler entre ses jambes. Kate perdit l'équilibre à son tour et mît la main dans l'eau. Elle se jeta aussitôt le plus loin possible du bord et se transforma sous un arbre. Marmonnant des menaces à l'encontre d'un certain chien trop joyeux à son goût, elle trouva enfin la serviette et s'essuya. Quelques secondes plus tard et sous les yeux inquiets de Lanie et Alexis, elle retrouva ses jambes. Kate attrapa sa culotte, sautillant sur place pour la remettre et négligea le short en entendant Castle l'appeler. Ils n'allaient pas tarder. Elle sortit de dessous les arbres, pieds nus, sa longue chemise faisant office de tunique et hésita. Devant elle se trouvait deux chemins, soit la longue courbe de sable qui faisait un détour, soit une série de gros rochers dépassant de l'eau qui la conduirait tout droit jusqu'à eux. C'était dangereux, mais elle avait confiance. Si elle prenait la bande de sable, ils le rejoindraient en route et seraient donc plus proches d'Alexis et de Lanie. Avec la rangée de rochers, ils ne pouvaient que l'attendre. Aussi, elle prit son élan et atterrit souplement sur la première pierre sans aucune difficulté. Elles étaient trop hautes pour être mouillées par l'eau calme et en quelques minutes, Kate les avait rejoint. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, elle sentit deux bras musclés l'encercler. L'odeur de Castle la plongea dans un profond mélange de joie et de sécurité et elle se laissa faire.

"Kate, tout va bien ?" interrogea-t-il en la relâchant finalement à regret.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

"Et Ted ? sourit l'écrivain.  
- Castle ! le réprimanda Kate en lui lançant son habituel regard de désapprobation.  
- Tiens, quand on parle du loup", fit Esposito.

Un aboiement se fit entendre et Kate ne devina que trop bien l'idée du chien. Il s'élançait vers elle, visiblement à la recherche de sa vengeance, si bien que pour l'esquiver, Kate poussa Castle loin de bord et se jeta dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, le chien était à quelques mètres d'elle, entre Ryan et Esposito, une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

"Ted, je te préviens si tu fais ça, je... commença Kate, mais déjà le chien lui sautait dessus dans le but avoué de la pousser à aller dans l'eau.

C'était son jeu et il ne dérangeait pas les filles, tout du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui où Kate se maudit de ne pas lui avoir interdit. Elle s'écarta, roulant sur elle-même et se releva tandis qu'il revenait en aboyant joyeusement.

"Ted ! On ne joue pas", lâcha la jeune femme alors qu'il bondissait devant elle cherchant à la déséquilibrer.

Le chien sembla déçu de l'air si sérieux qu'elle venait de prendre et se calma, couinant son mécontentement.

"Kate !" interpella Esposito avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Ryan fit de même.

"Les gars ça fait tellement de bien de vous revoir, sourit le lieutenant.  
- Au fait, où sont Lanie et Alexis ? interrogea le latino.  
- Je... elles... commença Kate sans réponse.  
- Elles ?" reprit Castle, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

Kate se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle ne trouvait aucune excuse possible, le mieux serait de leur expliquer au plus vite.

"Pourquoi vous avoir kidnappées et vous emmener ici ? questionna Ryan sans comprendre.  
- Nous n'en savions rien non plus au début. Notre rôle était de jouer les locaux, informa Kate.  
- Un rôle qui ne nécessitait pas de vous enlever. Il y a donc autre chose, souligna Castle réfléchissant.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit et maintenant, on connaît cet... autre chose", dévoila Kate, vraiment peu sûre d'elle.

Les gars se turent, perplexes devant son attitude peu habituelle. Elle entortilla une de ses mèches autour de son doigt dans un geste nerveux et inspira profondément.

"Mac-grover mène des recherches sur... un projet...  
- La bio-marine ? interrogea Ryan en se souvenant de ce que Castle avait dit un peu plus tôt.  
- Oui, approuva Kate. Des recherches euh... on va dire surréaliste, mais qui ont porté leurs fruits.  
- Comment ça ? s'enquit l'écrivain. Vous avez été ses cobayes ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Oui, avoua Kate. Nous sommes le... la concrétisation de ce projet en somme.  
- Que vous a-t-il fait ?!" lança Castle en attrapant les mains de Kate dans les siennes.

Elle ne pût soutenir son regard et fixa le sable.

"C'est... c'est complètement impensable, mais..."

Tout à coup, elle doutait. Ils ne la croiraient jamais et si elle leur montrait, ils paniqueraient immanquablement.

"Kate ? appela Castle, inquiet. On ne va pas vous abandonner", murmura-t-il sincèrement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux que de la jeune femme.

Elle le détailla et rougit. Après quatre ans, elle doutait encore de son partenaire. Bien sûr qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas et il en était de même pour les gars.

"Oui, je sais. Merci, sourit-elle faiblement.  
- Always", assura Castle.

Ryan et Esposito se raclèrent la gorge, jugeant préférable de rappeler leur présence et ils se séparèrent.

"Alors... accrochez-vous, souffla Kate. Notre ADN a été combiné à celui de différentes espèces marines.  
- Et ça a donné quelque chose de viable ? s'étonna le latino en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Javier, je suis devant toi et je vais bien, lui fit remarquer Kate.  
- Alexis ? s'alarma Castle.  
- Elle et Lanie vont bien, le rassura Kate.  
- Je le savais, vous êtes des âmes errantes ! s'exclama Ryan. Ça explique cette sorte d'aura qui t'entoure et..." continua-t-il en faisant un vague geste pour la désigner.

Kate resta un moment bouche-bée et mît une main devant sa bouche. Elle éclata bientôt de rire devant l'absurdité de la proposition. Certes, la vraie n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais voir Ryan s'embrouiller à ce point était risible.

"Ce qu'il veut dire, reprit Esposito en venant au secours de son partenaire, c'est que tu sembles différente.  
- Vraiment ?" s'étonna la jeune femme en arrêtant de rire.

Elle se tourna vers Castle, attendant son avis.

"Assez, oui, approuva-t-il. La Kate qu'on connait ne se ballade pas en longue chemise, fit-il en désignant sa tenue, n'est pas aussi enjouée qu'à présent, mais moi je trouve ça plutôt bien, sourit-il.  
- Méfies-toi, le prévint-elle. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'arme sur moi, mais...  
- Dommage, souffla Castle sans relever le tutoiement. J'aurais bien aimé savoir où tu l'aurais caché", murmura-t-il de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Il la détaillait des yeux et elle se sentit perdre pied. Elle se mordit la lèvre violemment et lui lança un regard noir.

"Alexis", déclara Ryan, les yeux au loin.

En effet, la jeune fille venait se sortir de la forêt. Elle s'élança vivement sur le premier rocher et bondit souplement ainsi de pierres en pierres. Kate s'était rapprochée du bord, une main devant sa bouche. La jeune fille manqua de glisser et Kate poussa un petit cri paniqué, mais Alexis se ressaisit et répartit. Arrivant, près d'eux, elle sauta littéralement dans les bras ouverts de Kate et rit tandis que le lieutenant soufflait de soulagement.

"Je l'avais déjà fait, lui dit Alexis d'une voix rassurante.  
- Oui, et tu es tombée combien fois ? répliqua Kate.  
- Suffisamment de fois pour ne plus tomber à présent, lui sourit Alexis. Tu leur as dit ? interrogea-t-elle en se crispant.  
- Non", souffla Kate.

Alexis se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de son père. Il la serra contre elle à l'étouffer et la relâcha quand elle lui tapota l'épaule.

"Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il, son visage ne reflétant que la joie.  
- Oui. Ce que tu m'as manqué, papa ! s'exclama Alexis en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi", souffla Castle.

Il lança un regard de remerciement à Kate qui se mordit la lèvre devant tant de sincérité. Ted aboya et s'élança vers Lanie qui arrivait en marchant sur le banc de sable. Esposito se précipita vers elle et la souleva dans les airs avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser.

"Alors ? fit Castle en redevenant plus grave, une fois que tout le monde fut réuni.  
- Le plus simple c'est de vous montrer", affirma Lanie avant de mettre un pied dans l'eau.

Aussitôt Kate et Alexis s'alarmèrent.

"Lanie !" s'exclama Alexis en s'avançant.

Elle recula devant l'eau tandis que Kate commençait le décompte, cherchant une serviette des yeux.

"Ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée ! fit-elle en réfléchissant à une solution.  
- Tournez-vous !" s'écria Alexis à l'attention des trois garçons.

Ils la dévisagèrent surpris.

"Dix, murmura Kate alors que Lanie se transformait.  
- Quoi ?!" s'exclama Esposito en voyant Lanie tomber dans l'eau.

Il la rattrapa, la tenant à bras le corps et haussa un sourcil étonné en se rendant compte du changement physique que venait de subir la jeune femme. Ryan resta bouche-bée alors qu'un sourire éclaircissait le visage de Castle.

"Alors ça, c'est... c'est... commença-t-il.  
- Affreux ? proposa Alexis, inquiète de sa réaction.  
- Non, reprit Castle en souriant sans quitter Lanie des yeux. C'est magique ! s'exclama-t-il ravi.  
- Alors, vous voyez !" fit Lanie à l'attention des deux filles. Castle trouve ça magique, quoique c'est complètement scientifique à vrai dire, précisa-t-elle en se tournant vers l'écrivain.

Puis Esposito la déposa délicatement dans l'eau et sans prévenir, Lanie attira Kate à elle.

"Non, Lanie !" s'écria la concernée en sautant sur le sable.

Elle tenta vainement de s'essuyer et soupira, levant les yeux au ciel en se retrouvant immobilisée au sol.

"Ok, alors ne paniquez pas", déclara Kate en relevant la tête, à plat ventre. Lanie, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ajouta-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

Elle grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'encontre de sa queue qui l'handicapait et se déplaça comme elle le pouvait vers l'eau. Qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ne pas pourvoir se débrouiller seule ! Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se sentit décoller du sol et se retrouva encore une fois dans les bras de Castle.

"Mais c'est que tu pèses ton poids, souffla-t-il en avançant dans l'eau.  
- Félicitations, ironisa Kate. Voici un compliment que nous, les femmes, adorons entendre dans la bouche d'un homme et puis, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide", ajouta-t-elle avec une voix plus froide.

Il s'abaissa et la laissa glisser dans l'eau.

"Fais attention Castle, les sirènes sont susceptibles, sourit Lanie, mais Kate tu pourrais leur montrer tes petites acrobaties, qu'ils voient à quel point tu peux être lourde, continua-t-elle en s'adressant particulièrement à l'écrivain, un accent ironique dans la voix.  
- Pourquoi moi ? rétorqua le lieutenant en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie. Alexis est plus légère que moi.  
- Je ne monte pas aussi haut, justifia Alexis toujours sur le bord.  
- Pourquoi pas toi ? proposa Kate à Lanie.  
- Moi ! Tu m'as vu ! Appelons Zip tant qu'on y est.  
- D'ailleurs, fit Alexis. Il a fait un bond d'au moins cinq mètres au dessus de l'eau la dernière fois. Je crois qu'il t'a battu Kate", déclara-t-elle avec un petit air désolé.

La supercherie prit aussitôt.

"Quoi ! Impossible", refusa catégoriquement Kate en niant de la tête.

Alexis siffla et quelques minutes plus tard, le fameux Zip virevolta au-dessus du groupe, atterrissant non loin de Kate. Le dauphin entreprit aussitôt de la bousculer un peu pour jouer.

"Non, hors de question que tu me battes, fit-elle au dauphin, semblant bouder.  
- Bien, mais alors moi je vais le faire !" s'exclama Alexis en courant dans l'eau.

Elle plongea et remonta non loin de Kate. Lanie lança alors un regard rassurant aux garçons et moins d'une minute plus tard, Kate disparut sous l'eau. Alexis éclata d'un rire cristallin et la suivit alors que Zip se propulsait au-dessus de l'eau en se servant seulement de sa queue. Lanie applaudit et Ted sauta joyeusement au bord de l'eau.

"Ted, je ne viens pas te chercher", signifia Lanie alors que le chien commençait avancer.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

"Il faut savoir que sous cette forme, notre tempérament diffère légèrement, souligna le médecin légiste.  
- Légèrement ? demanda Castle qui aurait plutôt dit énormément.  
- On va dire que le jeu est très... très apprécié", expliqua Lanie tandis qu'Alexis bondissait au-dessus de l'eau. Si vous voulez une échelle, Kate se comportait comme ça à la fac, dévoila Lanie, et encore ! J'exagère peut-être un peu.

Alexis fit un tour sur elle-même et replongea, ressortant près de Lanie.

"Alors ?" questionna-t-elle, extatique.

Pour toute réponse, Lanie désigna Zip qui fit un bond de trois mètres, ne cessant de faire des tours sur lui même, puis Kate qui reproduisit la même chose. Leur courbes étaient parfaites et ils retombèrent dans l'eau sans une éclaboussure. Kate nagea souplement jusqu'à Alexis et lui sourit, victorieuse.

"Bien, fit-elle en se mettant sur le dos. Je crois que j'ai encore gagné.  
- Ok... pour cette fois, mais... hésita Alexis, je suis sûre... commença-t-elle en s'éloignant, attisant la curiosité de Kate, je suis sûre que tu ne m'attraperas pas !"

Alexis bondit à plusieurs mètres et plongea.

"Ah oui", sourit Kate avec malice.

Elle déboutonna sa chemise et l'envoya valser au loin, laissant découvrir un haut de maillot de bain noir. Elle plongea aussitôt à sa suite et en quelques mouvements de queue la rattrapa presque. Avec agilité, Alexis accéléra et changea brusquement de direction, revenant vers le groupe. Elle sauta au-dessus du banc de sable et nargua Kate de l'autre côté.

"Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! s'écria la jeune femme avant de la rejoindre.  
- Croyez-moi, elles en ont pour des heures, assura Lanie en s'allongeant dans l'eau tandis que les deux sirènes repassaient de l'autre côté.  
- Je fais l'arbitre !" s'écria Castle en enlevant son haut.

Cela eut pour effet d'immobiliser les deux jeunes femmes. Il enleva son short et, déjà en maillot de bain, sauta dans l'eau.

"Toi aussi tu veux défier la sirène la plus rapide de l'île, se vanta Alexis en nageant devant lui.  
- Non, rigola son père, loin de moi cette idée incongrue. Je... je vais juste aider, Kate !" s'exclama-t-il avant de l'emprisonner entre ses bras.

Elle se débattit en riant que ce n'était pas du jeu et finit par se libérer. Kate en profita pour l'attraper, mais Alexis lui glissa entre les doigts. Elle fila se réfugier derrière son père et Kate s'immobilisa devant lui, attendant de voir de quel côté elle filerait. Malheureusement, elle croisa le regard de Castle et se perdit dedans l'espace de quelques secondes. Alexis en profita pour s'échapper et Kate tenta de la rattraper.

"Tu parles d'une aide", maugréa-t-elle envers Castle qui les suivait comme il pouvait, mais la brasse n'était pas une solution des plus rapides.

Kate finit par faire demi-tour et lui tendit la main. Il la prit sans hésiter et se fit emporter.

"Tu aurais du prendre ton masque, déclara Kate joyeuse. Les poissons sont magnifiques et plein de couleurs.  
- Je les vois", sourit Castle devant son air enfantin.

Pour une fois que la jeune femme se comportait ainsi, sans barrières ou murs entre elle-même et le monde extérieur. Elle semblait, à ce moment, égaler Castle devant un magasin de jouets.

"On plonge ?" interrogea-t-elle en l'attirant vers lui.

Hypnotisé, il acquiesça et elle l'emmena sous l'eau. Elle le fit descendre au cœur des coraux et nager avec les poissons qui filaient sur leur passage.

"Ils ne s'enfuient pas avec moi, révéla Kate alors qu'ils refaisaient surface.  
- Excuse moi d'être humain, lâcha Castle en reprenant son souffle. On recommence ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

Elle approuva et ils replongèrent. Alexis vint à leur rencontre et sembla parler avec Kate, ce qui intrigua grandement l'écrivain qui ne comprenait rien. Finalement, la jeune fille s'éloigna et Kate lui sourit.

"Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ? questionna Castle une fois à l'air libre.  
- Ah, ah ! lui répondit Kate. Ça ne te regarde pas."

Il bouda, se retournant et fut obligé de nager pour rester en surface. Kate le regarda faire en riant.

"Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? se moqua-t-elle.  
- Je vais m'en sortir, répliqua l'écrivain en s'éloignant.  
- Allez Castle, appela Kate en le rattrapant. Ça ne sert à rien de bouder.  
- Alors ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
- Si je te le dis, tu arrêtes de bouder et par la même occasion, de t'éloigner de moi ?  
- Ça me parait être un marché correct", approuva Castle en se rapprochant d'elle.

Kate se pencha vers son oreille avec un air malicieux et le tira soudainement sous l'eau. Elle lui révéla ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire et les remonta.

"C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Castle.  
- J'ai rempli ma part", déclara Kate en lui prenant la main.

Elle l'emmena sous l'eau à nouveau, les firent passer sous une arche de pierre et s'arrêtant, lui montra Zip un peu plus loin qui jouait sous l'eau avec Alexis. La jeune fille était visiblement en train de le chercher. Kate l'interpella et lui désigna Zip du doigt avant d'éclater de rire. Une pression sur sa main lui fit se souvenir que Castle ne respirait pas sous l'eau, aussi elle le serra contre elle et remonta le plus vite possible.

"Merci, souffla ce-dernier, mais j'avais encore un peu de réserve", avoua-t-il, taquin.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et ils rejoignirent Zip et Alexis sous l'eau.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était la grosse découverte et j'espère l'avoir bien amenée. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. ^^ Bisous à tous ! **


	11. Petit mot de l'auteur

**Bonjour, bonjour les gens ! **  
**Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un petit mot comme ça de l'auteur qui a juste l'impression que ses lecteurs se sont transformés en fantômes. Oui, j'avoue. Je suis là pour me plaindre, honte à moi, mais j'ai les raisons ! **  
**Pour exposer les faits clairement, sur environs 500 vues sur le dernier chapitre, je n'ai eu aucune review ! Et quand je dis aucune, et bien c'est aucune. Personne n'a pensé à me laisser un petit mot alors pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu inquiète et j'ai une question à vous poser : aimez-vous cette fanfiction ? Si non ou si vous n'aimez pas comment ça tourne... dites le moi ! Si j'écris ce que j'écris, c'est pour vous faire rêver (enfin j'essaye), c'est pour que vous ressentiez des émotions... **  
**Donc voilà, je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser. Si encore vous préférez que j'arrête cette fanfiction, je le ferai. **  
**Pour vous rassurer (enfin si vous avez envie de connaître la suite) je vais poster les autres chapitres, donc vous aurez la fin. (sauf si vous ne la voulez pas bien sûr) **  
**Encore une fois (et j'ai l'impression de me répéter) peu importe ce que vous aurez à me dire, même si c'est pour critiquer (je préfère que ce soit un peu construit quand même ^^), dites moi si ça ne vous plaît.**  
**Enfin, c'était le petit moment pas trop cool et je suis désolée d'en arriver là, mais bon, essayez de vous cotiser pour qu'au moins une personne me dise si ça vaut la peine que je continue. **  
**Bisous à tous et à très vite j'espère. :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Ce nouveau chapitre est une sorte de tournant dans cette fanfiction et les choses vont beaucoup s'accélérer. Bref, jugez par vous même ^^ et bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Je vais y aller !  
- Ryan, tu es sûr ? interrogea Kate, soucieuse.  
- Oui, Jenny me manque, déclara-t-il avec une voix douloureuse.  
- Merci, bro, souffla Esposito.  
- T'inquiète, dans moins d'une semaine vous êtes de retour, affirma l'irlandais. Je prends le bateau mardi donc demain et une fois sur la terre ferme, j'appelle le capitaine.  
- Et pour les transformations ? questionna Alexis.  
- On réglera ça discrètement une fois les personnes qui vous ont enlevé seront sous les verrous, l'informa le latino. D'ici là, profitons de nos derniers jours de vacances."

Il sauta dans le hamac et se laissa balancer doucement.

"Au fait, releva Esposito, c'est chouette chez vous.  
- Bien sûr, fit Kate en descendant l'escalier encore endormie.  
- Kate ! s'exclama Castle en se levant d'un bond. Ça va mieux ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix emplit d'inquiétude.

En effet, le matin, la jeune femme avait fait un malaise alors qu'elles atteignaient le lagon où les gars les attendaient. Ils étaient donc rentrés et Kate s'était aussitôt couchée.

"Oui, ma tête tourne toujours, mais je crois que je n'ai plus de fièvre", informa-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

Elle fronça les sourcils et changea de main. Lanie se précipita vers elle et la fit s'asseoir en constatant qu'elle était brûlante.

"Non, non, jeune fille ! gronda Lanie alors que Kate cherchait à se lever. Tu ne vas nul part dans ton état. C'est déjà un miracle que tu tiennes debout. Ted !" appela-t-elle.

Le chien bondit aussitôt devant elle.

"Va chercher Clara, Clara", répéta-t-elle.

Ted aboya et Alexis l'accompagna pour le faire descendre. Ils revinrent seulement une dizaine de minutes après suivis de Clara essoufflée et paniquée.

"Euh, j'ai envie de dire que vous avez fait vite, mais là c'est impossible, déclara Lanie toujours debout à côté de Kate.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!" demanda Clara en la rejoignant.

Elle posa une main sur son front, et son visage se remplit d'inquiétude.

"Nous avons un problème, déclara-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers les trois hommes présents, leur signifiant que leur présence était de trop.  
- À quel point ? interrogea Lanie, gravement.  
- Vital, répondit brièvement le médecin.  
- Alors, ils peuvent rester", souffla Kate en sentant que même assise elle perdait l'équilibre.

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol où Castle la rattrapa in extremis.

"Ils sont au courant ? questionna Clara en posant une mallette sur la table.  
- Oui, nous... commença Alexis.  
- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, la coupa-t-elle. Le reste, ça ne me regarde pas. Je vais plutôt essayer de garder Kate en vie. Nous avons eu un problème intolérable dans un laboratoire de notre niveau !" s'énerva-t-elle en sortant une seringue remplit d'un liquide brunâtre.

Elle désinfecta le bras de Kate et lui injecta le produit. Rapidement, elle fit de même avec l'autre bras et ouvrit un des placards de la cuisine. Elle en sortit une bouteille à oxygène ainsi qu'un masque. Elle le tendit à Castle qui le plaça sur la bouche de Kate.

"Je croyais que vous aviez déjà testé l'ADN que vous nous avez injecté ?! s'étonna Lanie avec colère.  
- Je préfère prévoir, mais dans ce cas, il s'agit d'autre chose. Un de nos agents à malencontreusement inversé deux éprouvettes d'ADN. Je viens de lui injecter un anti-corps qui normalement détruit l'ADN extrait des différentes espèces marines, j'espère seulement qu'il s'occupera aussi de l'ADN intrus.  
- L'ADN intrus ? interrogea Castle qui tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
- Oui, continua Clara tout en soignant Kate qui semblait déjà aller mieux. Nous avons commencé de nouvelles expériences avec... euh... des ADN radicalement différents. Nous avons donc injecté une partie de cet ADN avec celui responsable de votre transformation. Étant donné que la quantité était infime, les effets mettent plus de temps à se produire.  
- Mais ça n'explique pas l'état de Kate ! s'exclama Lanie.  
- Si, vous avez reçu un ADN principalement marin on va dire alors que l'ADN intrus est quand à lui terrestre. Son organisme est en train de se battre contre l'ADN intrus. Il a toléré le marin car le mélange des différentes espèces faisait qu'il s'équilibrait tout seul.  
- Et l'ADN intrus est ?  
- C'est de l'ADN pure, un véritable poison et encore la veille, je l'ai mélangé à de l'ADN humain pour voir le résultat. Ainsi dilué, elle a une chance de s'en sortir.  
- Mais là, vous venez d'envoyer un anti-corps contre l'ADN marin qu'elle a toléré, ce n'est pas lui le problème ?! releva Castle en caressant doucement les cheveux de Kate.  
- Oui, mais ce que j'espère c'est que l'anti-corps se charge aussi de l'ADN intrus. S'il y arrive, Kate redeviendra normal.  
- Et si l'anti-corps détruit l'ADN marin, mais laisse l'autre ? questionna l'écrivain avec un visage grave.  
- Je ne sais pas, souffla Clara. Il est possible que l'ADN intrus en profite alors pour se multiplier, mais de toute façon, enlever l'ADN marin ne peut pas la rendre plus faible. Et puis, si vous êtes au courant, j'imagine que vous nous auriez bientôt forcé à leur rendre leur normalité. Contrairement à Mac-grover, j'ai fait des recherches sur vous trois, leur apprit-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu votre enlèvement, le produit était sûr !" ragea-t-elle avec force.

Alexis posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète et Clara se calma.

"Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Donne-moi ton bras Alexis, il faut que je t'injecte l'anti-corps à toi aussi. Tu as pu être contaminé également."

Elle fit la même chose avec Lanie et Castle installa Kate sur le canapé, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Pour le moment, elle semblais assez sereine, ce qui rassura Clara et les autres.

"Je vais rester ici, vous devriez vous occuper de Mac-grover avant qu'il n'apprenne la situation, je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir. Il y a un bateau qui part demain matin, déclara-t-elle à l'attention des deux filles.  
- Hors de question, nous restons ici avec Kate ! s'écria Alexis.  
- Alexis ! appela Castle. Et si Mac-grover veut détruire les preuves en apprenant l'erreur qui a été commis. Tu pars avec Ryan, décréta-t-il très sérieusement.  
- Il a raison", approuva Esposito en regardant Lanie.

Alexis lui jeta un regard suppliant, mais il resta campé sur ses positions.

"Je suis d'accord, souffla alors Kate. Vous n'avez pas l'air malade, demain vous serez redevenues complètement humaines et puis je ne serais pas seule, argumenta-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.  
- Oui, acquiesça Castle. Je vais rester avec elle."

Bizarrement à ce moment-là, seule Kate sembla surprise.

"On est partenaire, non ?" se justifia l'écrivain avec un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

"Donc, si je récapitule, reprit Ryan, tout le monde excepté Beckett et Castle rentre demain ?  
- Oui, approuva Clara.  
- Mais ils ne les laisseront jamais passé, fit remarquer Esposito en désignant les trois jeunes femmes.  
- Pas si vous contactez votre capitaine maintenant, fit Clara en lui tendant une espèce de gros cellulaire immonde. Il capte dans n'importe quel endroit de cette planète, précisa-t-elle, essayez seulement de maintenir le personnel et les touristes ici encore quelque temps qu'on puisse continuer à être approvisionné.  
- Ok, opina Esposito avant de sortir suivis de Ryan.  
- Et pour Kate ? questionna Castle tout en tenant la main de la jeune femme.  
- On attend de voir l'effet de l'anti-corps sur le second ADN, déclara Clara. On attend, répéta-t-elle avec lassitude.

* * *

La nuit arriva lentement pour le petit groupe. Esposito et Ryan revinrent après un moment et leur déclara que Mac-grover allait être interpellé et que Lanie et Alexis pourraient témoigner contre lui à leur retour. Ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé de la transformation génétique qu'avait subi les filles et ils ne comptaient en faire part que si Mac-grover le rappelait, mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il fasse profil bas.

"Je doute qu'il ne parle de ça, surtout vu l'état de Kate, avait déclaré Clara réaliste.  
- Donc nous sommes tranquilles sur ce point-là", avait conclut Lanie d'une voix soulagée.

Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment raconter son expérience de sirène à la télévision, à moins que le gouvernement ne décide de les faire taire face à cette dangereuse avancée scientifique. Dans tous les cas, chacun jura de garder le secret et Esposito informa seulement le capitaine Montgomery que Kate était malade, un virus local, et que bien évidemment, Castle restait avec elle, ce qui n'étonna absolument pas leur capitaine.  
Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, un coup de téléphone leur apprit que Mac-grover avait été arrêté et que le yoat allait être saisi. Clara avait eu le temps de passer un autre coup de fil à une personne de confiance pour qu'elle détruise les notes et formules concernant la transformation génétique et ainsi, enlever ce problème là aux filles.

Quand Castle se réveilla, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, il regarda longuement Kate dormir avant de se lever, tout courbaturé. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir Clara travailler sur son ordinateur portable.

"Je fais des tests virtuels au cas où l'anti-corps du premier ADN ne suffise pas à supprimer le second, informa-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Où sont Alexis et Lanie ? demanda Castle en regardant Esposito et Ryan dormir respectivement dans le hamac pour l'un et dans un sac de couchage pour l'autre.  
- Elles sont partis se baigner, profiter des dernières heures qu'il leur reste", murmura la jeune femme sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Castle opina et se tourna vers Kate ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" interrogea-t-il après un moment.

Clara regarda alors dans la direction de la jeune femme.  
"Elle est forte, même si l'anti-corps ne détruit que le premier ADN, elle peut s'en sortir, répondit-elle sincèrement.  
- De quel ADN s'agit-il ?" s'enquit Castle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle prit un air lointain et posa une main sur son visage.

"Un animal rare et... puissant. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si elle l'encaisse, elle se rétablira extrêmement vite.  
- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?" s'inquiéta Castle.

Clara inspira difficilement et se tourna vers lui.

"Avec autant d'ADN pure, il risque de se multiplier et alors l'ADN humain pourrait... comment dire...  
- Elle pourrait devenir plus animal qu'humain ?!" comprit Castle en haussant légèrement la voix.

Clara lui fit signe de sa rasseoir et de ne pas faire trop de bruits.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas fait encore. Ça va dépendre de son tempérament. Elle va devoir trouver un équilibre. Comment est-elle dans la vie de tous les jours ? questionna le médecin.  
- Vous connaissez son métier et savez que c'est la meilleure, j'imagine, sourit-il comme emporté dans un souvenir heureux. C'est une battante têtue, buttée même, extrêmement logique et intelligente. Si quelqu'un peut survivre à ce que vous me décrivez, c'est bien elle. En fait, ajouta Castle, c'est un peu genre Hulk cette histoire."

Clara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnée et hésita un moment.

"Euh... oui, oui, bégaya-t-elle. C'est un peu ça, mais en moins dangereux tout de même, quoique... on devrait peut-être demander d'évacuer les touristes et de nous ravitailler par avion.  
- Mais c'est de l'ADN de dinosaure que vous lui avez injecté ? demanda très sérieusement l'écrivain.  
- Non, rit-elle avec nervosité, mais cette ADN plus celui humain, ça va donné quelque chose d'explosif... au sens figuré du terme", s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant l'air alarmé prit par Castle.

Il se rasséréna et Kate gémit. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

"J'imagine que vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire de quel ADN il s'agit ?" fit-il après un moment.

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit que le long sifflement du vent entre les arbres.

* * *

Elle courait à travers la forêt, mais elle avait l'impression de voler. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi vite et c'était grisant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en haut d'une falaise, Ted la rejoignit en haletant alors qu'elle ne ressentait aucune gêne. Elle sauta sur un rocher un peu plus bas, puis sur un autre et se retrouva au pied la falaise en quelques secondes. S'immobilisant, elle pût repérer l'oiseau qui était en train de construire son nid, le serpent qui glissait silencieusement entre les deux arbres sur sa gauche ainsi que la colonie de fourmis installée un peu plus loin. Elle bondit en avant sans un bruit et fila avec légèreté.

Kate se réveilla soudainement et se redressa à bout de souffle. Elle peina un moment sous le regard inquiet de Castle qui s'était réveillé en même temps qu'elle.

"Quelle heure est-il ? s'enquit-elle en respirant à nouveau normalement.  
- Quatre heures, souffla Castle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- C'est tout ? fit Kate surprise.  
- Oui, les autres t'embrassent. Comme tu dormais, ils n'ont pas voulu te réveiller", expliqua-t-il.

Elle dévisagea avec surprise, ne comprenant pas.

"On est mardi, lui apprit-il dans un sourire.  
- Quoi ! J'ai dormi tout ce temps, s'étonna-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as beaucoup déliré", sourit Castle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui rendit son sourire.

"Réponds-moi sincèrement", demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle arborait un air sérieux qui fit frémir l'écrivain.

"Je n'ai pas inventé cette histoire d'ADN qui pourrait prendre le contrôle sur moi et vous mettre en danger ?" lâcha-t-elle d'une traite en s'avançant vers lui.

Il la regarda un moment dans les yeux, jugeant si elle était prête à entendre sa réponse et murmura finalement un "non" avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se laissa tomber, exténuée et souffla un bon coup.

"J'aurais préféré que tu partes avec eux, avoua-t-elle.  
- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je pensais que tu l'avais compris", gronda-t-il en serrant sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos. Castle se pencha vers elle, inquiet et posa une main sur son front.

"Ta température a encore augmenté, je vais chercher Clara", fit-il en déposant sa main sur le canapé.

Il eut pourtant du mal à la lâcher des yeux et se decidant, se précipita dans la cuisine où la scientifique et médecin avait élu domicile.

"Elle est réveillée", informa-t-il.

Elle arrêta aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait et le suivit.

"Comment tu te sens ? interrogea-t-elle en inspectant son visage.  
- J'ai connu mieux. J'ai fait des rêves étranges toute la nuit et il y a des moments où je suis là, mais en étant endormie. Je suis fatiguée", finit-elle avant de soupirer.

Clara hocha la tête et répartit quelques secondes.

"Je vais te faire une prise de sang, voir si les deux ADN ont été éliminé, déclara-t-elle en prenant une seringue.  
- Le moment de vérité", souffla Kate avec un sourire forcé visant à rassurer Castle.

Au vu de son visage, elle nota que ça n'avait pas du tout fonctionné et s'étonna du peu de sang que préleva la jeune femme.

"Pour ne pas t'affaiblir plus que tu ne l'es, justifia-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Je peux travailler à partir de ça. Je vous tiens au courant", affirma-t-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Castle reprit sa place aux côtés de Kate qui sembla s'assoupir un moment avant de réouvrir soudainement les yeux.

"Je persiste à croire que tu aurais dû aller avec Alexis, murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste.  
- Alexis va bien, toi non", simplifia l'écrivain en récupérant sa main.

Elle la laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de le repousser et toussa brusquement. Il l'assit et la maintint par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et se rallonge. Elle sourit toujours dans le but de le rassurer et grimaça.

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une boule de poil", rit-elle.

Il lui rendit enfin son sourire et elle ferma les yeux.

"Castle ! appela-t-elle en se soulevant soudainement.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'alarma l'écrivain en la soutenant fermement d'une main dans le dos.  
- Je suis stupide, déclara-t-elle. Plus peureuse que moi, c'est impossible. Si je m'endors, je ne suis plus sûre de me réveiller et je ne veux pas partir sans te l'avoir dit. Ne m'interromps pas, anticipa la jeune femme en plaçant un doigt devant sa bouche. Je suis vraiment idiote, il faut que je sois dans cette état-là pour enfin répondre à tes sentiments, lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis désolée, Castle. Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis... depuis... maintenant j'ai l'impression que ça fait quelques années déjà et je sais que tu as attendu longtemps et que tu attends toujours. Je n'ai même pas eu le cran de te le dire plus tôt et c'est maintenant que je me rends compte de tout le temps que j'ai perdu à avoir peur de te perdre alors qu'en fait c'était justement ça qui..."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure entrecoupé de sanglots et il l'arrêta, l'embrassant tendrement. Il ne la libéra que quand elle répondit à son baiser, la laissa respirer et l'embrassa à nouveau comme si ça vie en dépendait. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il se sépara d'elle et la rallongea alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

"Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux emplis de larmes.  
- Chut", souffla l'écrivain en repoussant ses cheveux hors de son visage.

Il posa son front sur le sien et resta un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne moins agitée.

"Je ne t'en veux pas", susurra-t-il en la sentant ouvrir les yeux.

Il se redressa.

"Quoique tu fasses, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir parce que je t'aime, Kate. Tu avais besoin de temps, je sais. On en aura quand tout cela sera fini", assura-t-il dans un sourire de faux semblant.  
- Castle, je suis réaliste, lui rappela-t-elle avec un regard désolé. Mais je me battrais comme je l'ai toujours fait."

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit pour se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard.

"Merci, souffla Kate.  
- Always, répondit Castle.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, je suis ouverte à toutes hypothèses pour la suite. Je suis consciente que mon histoire part un peu loin, mais que voulez-vous. Quand les idées s'enchaînent, on ne s'arrête pas ^^. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et bisous à tous ! **


	13. Chapter 11

**Coucou les gens ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. Elles m'ont beaucoup touché et rassuré. Alors, merci, merci encore. :) **

**Bonne lecture et à plus les petits loups ! **

* * *

"Des nouvelles ? demanda Esposito, inquiet.  
- Les analyses sont en cours, je vous rappelle dès que nous avons les résultats, assura Castle sur la terrasse, le cellulaire à l'oreille.  
- Mac-grover et ses hommes ont tout avoué, il a parlé de Clara aussi.  
- On s'en doute, fit Castle.  
- Et... commença Esposito, mais sa voix fut vite remplacée par celle de Lanie.  
- Comment va-t-elle ?! interrogea-t-elle brusquement.  
- Elle... elle survit", avoua l'écrivain.

Lanie resta silencieuse et Esposito reprit l'appareil.

"Alexis va bien, elle a expliqué la situation à Martha et elles t'aiment très forts toutes les deux.  
- Moi aussi, souffla Castle ému, moi aussi je les aime. Je vous rappelle ce midi pour vous tenir au courant.  
- Oui, euh attends ! La compagnie de Mac-grover va tomber avec elle donc normalement, les touristes vont être rapatriés, informa Esposito.  
- Oui, la moitié du village est déjà désert, affirma Castle.  
- Bien, un hélicoptère va passer pour le ravitaillement le plus tôt possible.  
- Ça ne presse pas, assura Castle.  
- D'accord, courage bro. Tiens nous au courant.  
- Oui", répondit Castle avant de raccrocher.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il trouva Clara aux côtés de Kate.

"Je suis désolée, murmura la scientifique. Je ne peux plus rien faire.  
- Comment ça ? L'anti-corps a..." commença Castle avec un espoir tenant plus de la folie.

Clara se tourna gravement vers lui et nia de la tête. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et s'assit près de Kate qui le détaillait inquiète.

"Hey ! fit-il après un moment. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit me battre contre un ADN étranger", souffla-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Elle détourna le regard et ne dit rien.

"On est mercredi matin, lui apprit Castle tandis que Clara les laissait seuls.  
- Et j'ai encore déliré ? interrogea Kate.  
- Et tu as encore déliré, sourit Castle. J'ai bien cru te perdre cette nuit, mais tu sembles aller mieux.  
- Je me sens mieux, approuva Kate.  
- C'est le début de guérison", assura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Il attendit son accord, elle ferma les yeux et il l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

Lanie marchait de long en large dans son bureau, faisant les cents pas, quand enfin, Esposito la rejoignit. Elle sut tout de suite à son regard que l'anti-corps n'avait pas fonctionné. La jeune femme se précipita dans ses bras où elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

"Elle va s'en sortir, assura le latino en la berçant.  
- J'aurais dû rester là-bas, pleura-t-elle. C'est ma meilleure amie !  
- C'est le lieutenant Beckett, ajouta Esposito. Elle va s'en sortir !  
- J'aimerais te croire", soupira Lanie.

* * *

La sonnette retentit et Alexis se précipita vers la porte, ouvrant à Ryan. Martha la rejoignit et elles le firent entrer.

"Alors ? interrogea Alexis une main sur le cœur.  
- Castle a appelé un peu avant midi. Ça n'a pas marché", lâcha Ryan tandis qu'Alexis fondait en larmes.

Martha la prit contre elle et lança un regard profondément triste à Ryan. Lui même avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

"Hey lieutenant Beckett, sourit Castle. Bon retour parmi nous."

Elle lui sourit en s'éveillant et serra un peu plus sa main.

"Regarde ce que Clara m'a confié", déclara-t-il en sortant de son dos une montre d'homme.

Il la posa dans sa main libre et elle l'amena devant son visage.

"Merci, Caste. Merci, Rick", murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle lui tendit la montre de son père qu'il déposa à côté de son collier, sur la table basse. Kate se rendormît, mais encore une fois, son sommeil fut troublé. Elle se souleva plusieurs, se retournant encore et encore tout en gémissant de douleur.

"Clara ! appela l'écrivain en se saisissant d'un gant trempé d'eau tiède.  
- Elle recommence ?" interrogea la jeune femme, se précipitant près d'eux.

Il acquiesça et profita du fait que Kate se calme pour appliquer délicatement le gant sur son front. Clara ramena un peu d'eau, ils la relevèrent et la firent boire à petites gorgées.

"Ça va durer toute la nuit, affirma la jeune femme. Je prends le premier tour. Dormez un peu."

Castle la regarda et elle soupira.

"Il faut que vous dormiez, sinon je vais finir par vous droguer pour que vous vous reposiez un peu", menaça-t-elle.

Il grogna, ramena le duvet devant le canapé et s'allongea. Clara secoua la tête devant son air si gamin et lui lança un regard attendri. Bien vite, la fatigue eut raison de lui et il sombra.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sueur, où était-elle ? Elle s'assit, sur ses gardes. Elle se trouvait dans un salon, un homme dormait à ses pieds et un sentiment bizarre l'envahit en le regardant s'agiter dans son sommeil. Une jeune femme blonde l'observait calmement et le ronflement du dormeur devint doux tout d'un coup. Cela l'apaisa.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas", nota la jeune femme après un moment.

Kate sursauta et la dévisagea avec une méfiance extrême.

"Je devrais ?" finit-elle par lâcher sur la défensive.

Clara ne répondit pas tout de suite et Castle s'éveilla en grommelant. Aussitôt, Kate sauta sur ses pieds, debout sur le canapé et l'enjamba, se plaçant de l'autre côté.

"Alors ?" marmonna Castle qui ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien.

Il s'assit en se frottant les yeux.

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle va beaucoup mieux.  
- Ah oui !" s'écria-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Kate sauta sur la commode et Castle s'étonna de ne pas la voir dans le canapé. Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux méfiants de Kate. Elle était là, debout, les joues rougies, les cheveux emmêlées et un air infiniment sauvage peint sur son visage. La fatigue accumulée les jours précédents semblaient s'être évanouie dans les airs. Il se leva rapidement et entreprit de la rejoindre, mais avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre mouvement, il se sentit partir en arrière. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il se retrouva allongé sur la table basse à présent fendue en deux et Clara se mît debout. Elle l'aida à se relever lui faisant signe de ne rien dire et le tourna de l'autre côté. Kate était accroupie à quelques mètres du hamac, montrant les dents. Il comprit alors qu'elle venait de l'attaquer. Ted se plaça devant eux, grognant et elle se montra surprise un moment. Puis, elle changea d'expression. Elle se redressa, regarda ses mains puis Castle et son regard refléta toute la peur et la panique qu'elle ressentait. Ted arrêta de grogner et s'approcha d'elle l'air joyeux tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol, les mains sur son visage. Castle s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Il faut que tu partes, lâcha-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Non, souffla Castle avant de retirer ses mains de devant son visage. Tu es en vie, sourit-il. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un anti-corps, comme pour l'autre ADN.  
- Non ! s'écria Kate. Je vais rester ici et vous viendrez lorsque vous aurez trouvé cet anti-corps !  
- Hors de question", refusa l'écrivain et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il l'amena sauvagement contre lui et grogna de satisfaction quand enfin elle répondit à son baiser. Ils n'entendirent pas Clara partir, Ted sur les talons, et refermer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

"Castle ?!" lança Lanie en décrochant le téléphone.

Elle se trouvait dans le bureau du capitaine où tout le monde étaient réunis, attendant le verdict. Ils écoutaient la conversation en haut parleur.

"Non, c'est Clara, répondit le médecin à présent installée sur la terrasse de l'ancienne chambre d'Alexis, face au soleil qui montait doucement, mais sûrement dans le ciel.  
- Ça veut dire que... commença Lanie qui voyait déjà Castle désespéré, refuser de leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
- Non ! Non !" s'empressa de rectifier Clara.

Lanie souffla de soulagement et Alexis se rapprocha d'elle.

"Kate s'est réveillée, il y a maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Elle était complètement alerte et parfaitement consciente, enfin...  
- Je le savais !" s'écria Esposito tandis que le reste du groupe assimilait l'information.

Elle allait mieux, elle s'en était sortie. Des sourires de soulagement se peignirent sur leur visage et la tension qui régnait jusqu'alors, retomba soudainement.

"Enfin ? demanda finalement Alexis.  
- Elle m'a dévisagé avec une sorte de panique mêlée à de l'étonnement et j'ai compris qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas.  
- Et... l'encouragea Lanie qui buvait ses paroles.  
- Je lui ai parlé et elle m'a répondu plutôt froidement. Castle s'est réveillé et elle a sauté de l'autre côté du canapé comme si c'était un réflexe. Quand j'ai dit à Castle qu'elle allait bien, même très bien, il a haussé la voix soudainement et elle s'est retrouvée sur la commode.  
- Ah oui ?! s'étonna le capitaine Montgomery.  
- Euh... hésita Clara. Est ce que je peux continuer ? demanda-t-elle en ne reconnaissant pas la voix.  
- Oui, mademoiselle, j'ai été mis au courant, affirma le capitaine adossé à la fenêtre, comme toutes les personnes ici présentes.  
- Alors, Clara ? pressa Alexis.  
- Oui, donc, reprit la jeune femme. Il a voulu la rejoindre et elle... elle lui a littéralement sauté dessus.  
- Sauté dessus ? Comment ça ? interrogea Lanie.  
- L'ADN était de quel animal ?" comprit Ryan, les bras croisés.

Clara resta silencieuse un moment et les autres entendirent Ted aboyer dans le combiné.

"Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Alexis alors que Martha posait une main sur son épaule.  
- Oui, oui, Alexis. C'était de l'ADN de Panthera pardus autrement dit, elle inspira comme pour se donner du courage, panthère, et quand je dis qu'elle lui a sauté dessus, c'est... et bien comme une panthère bondissant sur une proie.  
- Papa va bien ?! s'alarma Alexis.  
- Oui, oui, très même. Je crois qu'il préfère qu'elle l'attaque plutôt que de la voir souffrir clouée sur le canapé. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de la table basse, marmonna Clara, ce qui fit sourire le groupe. Donc elle nous a fait une belle roulade jusqu'au bout du salon, reprit-elle, et elle a commencé à grogner. Elle est vraiment revenue parmi nous quand Ted s'est placé devant nous en lui montrant les crocs. Autant vous dire qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle s'est écroulée sur le sol et Castle s'est précipité vers elle.  
- Ça lui ressemble bien ça, nota Martha, réprimant un sourire.  
- Il était très heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux et elle lui a presque hurlé qu'il devait partir tout de suite.  
- Bien sûr, il a dit non, anticipa Alexis avec un faux air blasé.  
- Exactement, approuva Clara.  
- Kate lui a répété de partir, ajouta Lanie.  
- Oui, acquiesça Clara.  
- Maintenant, j'hésite, ironisa Esposito. Soit elle l'a ligoté et jeté dans le bateau ou alors...  
- Non, non, rien de tout ça, l'interrompit Clara, attisant la curiosité du groupe.  
- Quoi, ils ne sont tout de même pas encore en train de se chamailler ?! lâcha le capitaine Montgomery en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non, pas exactement, sourit Clara avec une voix malicieuse.  
- Alors ?! s'impatienta Alexis. Qui a eu le dernier mot ?  
- Ton père, enfin de manière très déloyal, fit remarquer Clara.  
- S'il y a un moyen d'avoir de dernier mot avec Kate, il faut nous le révéler ! s'écria Esposito et il fut surpris d'entendre le rire de Clara à travers le combiné.  
- Quoi qu'a-t-il fait de si risible ?! questionna Lanie à bout. Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, passe le nous, qu'il s'explique ! ajouta-t-elle.  
- Oh non ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque de redescendre, je vous rappelle que l'ADN de Kate est à présent à moitié animal et pas n'importe lequel. Si j...  
- Si quoi ? fit Alexis alors que Clara s'arrêtait brusquement.  
- Ah ! s'exclama Martha en comprenant. C'est tout Richard ça, quand il y a un problème, il l'esquive, lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle l'a embrassé, n'est ce pas ?" interrogea-t-elle, sachant déjà la réponse.

Ils la dévisagèrent tous surpris et Alexis retrouva l'usage de la parole après que Clara ait confirmé.

"Et tu as refais des analyses ? questionna la jeune fille.  
- Euh... et bien... hésita Clara. Dans l'histoire, ils ont un peu oublié ma présence et ils s'embrassaient toujours quand je les ai quitté, s'excusa le médecin, mais je ferais des analyses euh... un peu plus tard. De toute façon, j'avance avec les précédentes sans aucun problème. L'anti-corps ne sera pas plus compliqué ni très éloigné du premier.  
- Ça peut prendre combien de temps ?" s'enquit Alexis.

Clara soupira.

"Des mois comme quelques jours. Je ferais le maximum, promit-elle.  
- Merci, murmura Alexis d'une voix sincère.  
- Les effets de l'eau sont définitivement partis ? interrogea Clara.  
- Oui, sourit Alexis, enfin je pense qu'on va fuir encore un bout de temps devant l'eau en public, mais c'est finit, assura-t-elle en regardant Lanie.  
- Bien, je vous rappelle euh... quand j'ai du nouveau. D'ailleurs, ils vous rappèleront peut-être. À plus !" fit Clara avant de raccrocher.

Seul Alexis lui répondit. Elle raccrocha à son tour et soupira de soulagement.

"Vous avez entendu comme moi ? demanda Lanie rompant le silence.  
- Oh oui, approuva le latino, et je vous le dis tout de suite, je n'utiliserais jamais ce moyen pour avoir le dernier mot avec Kate, ajouta-t-il avant de rire. Je tiens trop à la vie.  
- Depuis le temps, lâcha Lanie. C'est un miracle... mais il aurait dû faire ça depuis longtemps ! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Il la respecte trop, justifia Martha. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avant pour qu'il se permette ça."

Lanie approuva d'un signe de tête et Alexis sourit, heureuse.

"Et si on allait manger un morceau ?" proposa-t-elle en constatant qu'elle avait faim.

Tous acquiescèrent, réalisant qu'avec tout le stress des dernières heures, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se nourrir et sortirent en discutant et en riant.


	14. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, (c'est presque un miracle de ma part) mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite, il me reste l'épilogue XD celui là, il faut que je le revoie un peu. Bon, bah je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Kate se réveilla, elle sut que c'était le début de l'après-midi. Elle ne bougea pas d'où elle était, se sentant en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était complètement nue et dans les bras d'un homme, le dormeur de la dernière fois. Alors que son instinct lui hurlait de partir, elle s'immobilisa et finit peu à peu par se calmer. Refoulant tous ses réflexes ainsi que ses pensées bonnes ou mauvaises, elle ferma les yeux et se lova contre le dormeur. Elle se surprit même à ronronner et s'abandonna totalement.

* * *

Castle frissonna, encore endormi. Il s'éveilla doucement en sentant des doigts parcourir son bras. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur ceux de Kate, malicieux.

"Et bien, dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Ouh, et bien depuis... je ne sais plus, avoua l'écrivain en raffermissant sa prise sur la jeune femme. Mais quel heure était-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il brusquement.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on est dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi", informa Kate en se redressant.

Elle s'assit, ébouriffa ses cheveux et s'étira félinement. Il l'observait fasciné.

"Et Clara ?" questionna Kate en attrapant son short un peu plus loin.

Elle se rhabilla et dût répéter sa question avant que Castle ne lui réponde.

"Elle doit continuer les recherches", déclara-t-il avant de s'habiller à son tour.

Kate ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et Ted lui sauta dessus joyeusement.

"Salut bonhomme, sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Bonjour, Kate ! lança Clara en quittant ses expériences. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien, même très bien. Je me sens en pleine forme", sourit-elle.

Clara en fut ravie, elle sortit une seringue et Kate lui tendit son bras.

"Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller courir, te dépenser, conseilla Clara. Ton corps doit encore être en train de chercher son équilibre et le trop plein d'énergie est à éviter. Essaye aussi de ne pas t'énerver."

Kate acquiesça et sortit.

"S'il se passe la moindre chose, revient me voir ! lui cria Clara alors que Kate était déjà sur la terrasse. Vous devriez la suivre", déclara-t-elle à Castle.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, Ted sur les talons. Alors qu'il montait dans la nacelle, Kate était déjà en bas, s'émerveillant de tout.

"Alors Rick !" appela-t-elle alors qu'il sautait hors de la nacelle.

Elle lui prit la main et s'élança en courant vers le village. Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils le trouvèrent désert. Toutes les maisons étaient ouvertes et sans vie.

"Alexis doit être triste, elle n'a sûrement pas pu dire au revoir à Will, nota Kate en passant devant l'accueil.  
- Le guide ? s'étonna Castle.  
- Oui, eh Castle ?! On va nager !" lança-t-elle en souriant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'elle l'emmenait déjà sur la plage. Elle enleva son haut seulement et se jeta dans les vagues. Il la rejoignit sans attendre et ils se baignèrent sous le clair de lune.

* * *

Clara posa l'éprouvette, préleva quelques gouttes du liquide et en déposa une sur l'échantillon de sang appartenant à Kate. Elle s'assit face à son ordinateur, y retraça toute l'expérience en cours et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, grimaçant en sentant sa nuque endolorie. Au loin, le soleil commençait à s'élever dans le ciel. Elle entendit du bruit dans le salon et bientôt, un aboiement de Ted. Elle les rejoignit et Castle lui lança un sourire rayonnant, mais épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et quelques secondes plus tard, dormait. Kate était rayonnante également, mais tout dans son attitude indiqué qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de ressources.

"Kate, tu devrais téléphoner à Lanie et Alexis", l'interpella Clara.

La jeune femme prit le cellulaire et monta à l'étage suivit de Ted.

"Clara ?! interrogea aussitôt la voix de Lanie.  
- Non, souffla Kate dans un sourire. C'est moi. Ça va ? interrogea-t-elle.  
- Kate ! Tu te sens bien ? s'écria Lanie ravie.  
- Oui, parfaitement. Je déborde juste d'énergie", déclara-t-elle.

Elle discerna la voix d'Esposito non loin et sourit.

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Kate et heureusement que Castle a fait le premier pas parce que depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour tous les deux ! Pensez à nous inviter à votre mariage au fait ! débita Lanie entre colère et amusement.  
- Pardon ? fit Kate, étonnée.  
- Je te disais, chérie, pensez à...  
- J'ai entendu, mais qui te dit que c'est Castle qui a fait le premier pas ! répliqua Kate en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.  
- Kate, il t'attend depuis quatre ans, je considère ça comme un premier pas, déclara Lanie avec une voix à demi exaspérée. Il n'empêche que maintenant tu vas devoir tout me raconter et dans les moindres détails jeune fille !" imposa le médecin légiste.

Kate ne devinait que trop bien l'air ravi que venait de prendre sa meilleure amie.

"Oui, je te raconte ça à mon retour, promis, assura Kate.  
- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? rétorqua son amie.  
- D'une, la communication part cet appareil est assurée grâce un satellite et il ne faut pas en abuser, de deux, je sais qu'Esposito écoute à côté de toi.  
- Voilà, j'ai enlevé le haut parleur", affirma Lanie tandis que Kate entendait l'exclamation de désapprobation du latino.

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

"Bientôt, déclara Kate pour toute réponse.  
- Oh Kate !" s'écria Lanie avec impatience, mais déjà le lieutenant avait raccroché.

Elle soupira de dépit, mais lança un sourire satisfait à Esposito la seconde d'après.

"Hey, elle n'a pas fuit en courant quand je lui ai parlé de mariage, fit-elle victorieuse. Je te paris qu'ils partent en lune de miel avant la fin de l'année ! s'exclama Lanie en lui tendant une main.  
- Et moi je te paris qu'ils se marieront l'année prochaine, répliqua Esposito en tapant dans sa main.  
- Pari tenu !" approuva Lanie avant de l'attirer à lui.

* * *

"Où est Kate ? interrogea Castle d'une voix endormie.  
- Salle de sport", marmonna Clara dans une concentration extrême.

Il la laissa et partit avec Ted en direction du village. Le soleil se couchait, descendant lentement dans le ciel rosé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ce fut le chien qui retrouva la jeune femme en premier. Elle était tout en sueur en train de taper dans un puntshing ball, augmentant la cadence chaque seconde. Ils restèrent spectateurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers eux, les ayant entendu entrer.

"Salut ! lança-t-elle en passant une main bandée sur son front.  
- Salut", répondit Castle en avançant.

Ted sauta vers elle et elle ébouriffa vivement sa tête. Elle le repoussa doucement et se plaça en face de l'écrivain.

"Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en replaçant une des mèches de Castle dans le bon sens.  
- Oui, quoique je dors mieux dans tes bras, avoua l'écrivain avec une moue enfantine.  
- Oh, et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour y remédier", assura la jeune femme.

Elle passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées et l'embrassa.

"Toujours trop d'énergie ? questionna Castle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête", sourit malicieusement Kate.

Elle sentit une main se placer dans le bas de son dos et se retrouva fermement collée contre le torse de l'écrivain.

"Moi ?!" fit-il innocemment avant de laisser ses lèvres s'égarer dans son cou.

Il l'entendit très distinctement ronronner et l'attira à lui pour un long et langoureux baiser.

* * *

Ryan arriva très tôt au commissariat en ce samedi matin. Il salua quelques collègues et fila vers Esposito.

"Des nouvelles ?! s'enquit l'irlandais en se saisissant du café que lui tendait son partenaire.  
- Non, pas depuis hier matin, mais on a un meurtre, informa Esposito.  
- Ah, la routine reprend.  
- Eh oui, bro", sourit le latino.

Il prit sa veste et ils partirent tous les deux vers une nouvelle scène de crime.

* * *

"J'ai fini ! s'écria Alexis avec un sourire victorieux.  
- Fini quoi ? s'enquit sa grand-mère en avançant vers elle une assiette de pancakes.  
- De rattraper mes deux semaines de retard de cours", lança-t-elle en recouvrant généreusement un pancake de sirop d'érable.

Martha manqua de s'étouffer.

"Mais tu n'étais pas obligée d'aller aussi vite, tu aurais pu prendre quelques jours de plus, souffla-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes.  
- Je sais grand-mère, mais comme ça je peux reprendre les cours lundi sans aucun problème.  
- Bien, mais tu vas d'abord dormir parce que je ne veux plus voir ces cernes sous tes jolis yeux, fit Martha catégorique.

Alexis lui sourit et reprit un autre pancake qu'elle engloutit en quelques secondes.

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le réveil sonna. Clara l'arrêta et sauta aussitôt sur ses expériences. Elle analysa les différents tubes à essais les uns après les autres. Elle crut perdre espoir en arrivant au dernier. Il observa les cellules, releva la tête brusquement et se leva d'un bond en retenant un cri. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle fronça les sourcils et revint ses pas. Elle analysa une nouvelle fois le liquide bleuté, sortit le dossier en lien avec cette expérience, le lu dans son intégralité puis pour la troisième fois, analysa la solution. Sûre d'elle, elle poussa un cri et pénétra dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de le trouver désert et descendit en direction du village. Ted l'accueillit et la mena au pied de Castle qui dormait encore, enveloppé dans une couverture à même le sol. Elle secoua la tête et sortit avec Ted.

"Bien, Ted ? Cherche Kate !"

Le chien parut hésiter un instant puis renifla le sol et s'élança vers la forêt.

* * *

Elle courait à perdre haleine, voyant à peine le sol défilait entre ses pattes noires. Elle accéléra encore et fit un bond de cinq mètres jusqu'à un rocher un peu plus loin. Le lagon et ses eaux bleutés se dessinait au loin sous le soleil levant. Elle avait l'impression de voler, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle redoutait, elle se sentait parfaitement sous contrôle. Reprendre forme humaine serait peut-être un peu compliqué, mais elle y arriverait. Souplement, la panthère sauta et atterrit au pied des eaux limpides. Elle trempa son museau dedans et ouvrit de grands yeux malicieux avant de sauter dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle remonta, le poisson lui avait échappé. Elle replongea aussitôt, mais être une sirène était décidément plus pratique dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

"Tiens, bonjour Clara, s'étonna Castle en s'éveillant.  
- Castle ! appela-t-elle le faisant sursauter. Où est Kate ?"

Il se retourna et haussa les épaules.

"Pas loin, déclara-t-il en attrapant un short bleu. Ses vêtements sont ici.  
- Ted ne l'a pas retrouvé, lui apprit la scientifique dépitée.  
- Non, bien sûr. Il n'obéit qu'à elle", sourit-il en attrapant son tee-shirt.

Il l'enfila et envoya un sourire gêné à Clara. Elle sortit aussitôt et l'attendit dehors, Ted haletant à ses côtés.

"Je te boude", déclara la jeune femme en direction du chien.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté dans un couinement et vint se frotter contre elle. Elle s'éloigna, les bras croisés.

"J'ai dit que je te boudais", répéta-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Le chien gémit et vint se coucher à ses pieds, les oreilles baissés dans une moue malheureuse.

"Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ?" s'enquit Castle en les rejoignant.

Aussitôt, Ted se précipita vers lui et lui fit la fête.

"Allons-y", grogna Clara.

Castle haussa les épaules et la suivit.

"Je pense tout de même qu'elle a pu partir se baigner au lagon", hasarda Castle alors qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le village.

Elle lui lança un regard noir en s'arrêtant brusquement. Castle déglutit, il avait l'habitude avec Kate, mais normalement, il connaissait les raisons de ce genre de regard.

"Je suis à la maison, si vous voulez quitter cette île un jour, rejoignez-moi", lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Il la laissa partir et Ted la suivit joyeusement. Il se fit froidement repousser, mais le chien revint vers elle en gambadant. L'écrivain ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et sentit son coeur se libérer en réalisant qu'elle avait trouvé. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux et reprendre une vie normale, enfin presque. Extatique, il fila en direction des jets-ski. Lorsqu'il atteignit le lagon, une forme noir attira aussitôt son attention. Il sauta sur la bande de sable et s'émerveilla devant ce que beaucoup de monde aurait fui. Une panthère noire, qu'il devina aussitôt comme étant Kate, se baignait ou plutôt tentait vainement d'attraper des poissons exotiques. Il rit quand un autre lui fila entre les pattes et recula en se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait repérer. Elle se précipita vers lui et grogna.

"Ok, ok, souffla l'écrivain pour calmer le jeu. Je m'excuse."

La panthère hésita un moment puis sembla accepter ses excuses. Soudainement, Kate reprit forme humaine et Castle lui tendit son tee-shirt.

"Rentrons", murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle opina et ils montèrent tous les deux sur le jet-sky.

* * *

"Bien, conclut Clara. L'anti-corps aura supprimer tout AND non-humain dans vingt-quatre heures, mais on peut rentrer maintenant. Tu te maîtrises sans problème, affirma la scientifique.  
- Oui, approuva Kate.  
- L'hélicoptère arrive dans deux heures, il nous déposera directement à New-York, leur apprit Clara.  
- Merci", sourit Castle.

Clara rangea ses seringues et entreprit de ranger son laboratoire improvisé. Ted aboya et mît son museau sur la table.

"D'accord, d'accord, lâcha Clara. J'arrête de te faire la tête."

Castle et Kate rirent alors qu'elle se penchait vers le chien qui cherchait des caresses.

"Oh c'est bon vous deux ! Figurez-vous qu'il m'a fait tourner en rond pendant plusieurs heures dans la forêt !" s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

Du coup, elle repoussa le chien qui la suivit dans un couinement et le couple rit de plus belle.

* * *

"J'ai eu Kate ! s'écria Lanie en entrant dans le bureau du capitaine.  
- Alors ? s'enquit ce-dernier tandis que Ryan et Esposito le regardaient avec impatience.  
- Ils arrivent dans quelques heures, elle m'a téléphoné de Floride", informa le médecin légiste, rayonnante.

Un sourire se peignit aussitôt sur leur visage et Lanie prit soudain un air plus grave.

"En revanche, Clara s'est volatilisée le temps de leur escale en Floride, déclara-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire.  
- Quel dommage, lâcha Esposito pour la forme.  
- Bien, j'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien, reprit le capitaine. Allons préparer une petite fête pour le retour."

Les autres approuvèrent et ils filèrent au loft annoncer la nouvelle à Martha et Alexis.

* * *

"Tu crois qu'elles sont prévenues de notre retour? interrogea Kate alors que Castle faisait tourner les clés dans la serrure.  
- On parle de Lanie là, alors soit sûr que tout le monde est au courant", la rassura-t-il.

Il lui sourit et galant, laissa Kate pénétrer dans l'appartement la première. Elle repéra aussitôt les autres présences, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsque la lumière s'alluma soudainement.

"Surprise !" hurla tout le petit groupe.

Castle referma la porte bouche-bée et Alexis lui sauta dans les bras tandis que Kate plaçait deux mains sur sa tête rapidement. Alexis se précipita vers elle et Kate fut ainsi obligée de retirer ses mains, dévoilant deux oreilles noirs appartenant à coup sûr au genre animal.

"C'est normal ? s'étonna Alexis en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oui, expliqua Kate. L'ADN aura complètement disparu dans une vingtaine d'heures.  
- En attendant, on a une panthère à la maison, moi qui en ai toujours rêvé !" sourit Castle.

Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel et Martha vint l'embrasser.

"Je suis tellement contente de te revoir saine et sauve, déclara-t-elle d'une voix émue.  
- Moi aussi", approuva la jeune femme.

Ses oreilles disparurent et elle redevint complètement humaine. Lanie s'avança alors vers elle et la prît dans ses bras, plus qu'heureuse de la revoir puis Kate étreignît Alexis, Ryan et Esposito. Elle remercia chaleureusement le capitaine Montgomery de toute l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté.

"Content que cette histoire soit fini, lâcha-t-il.  
- Oh oui, souffla Kate.  
- Mais mettez-vous à table ! appela Martha en les dirigeant vers ladite table.

Ils obéirent tout en continuant à discuter. Castle s'assura d'être à côté de Kate et ils eurent droit à un petit discours de bon retour de la part de Martha.

"Où est Ted ? questionna Alexis alors qu'elle et Kate étaient parties chercher les plats.  
- Il a disparu avec Clara, répondit Kate avec une tristesse non-dissimulée. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les séparer", lui murmura-t-elle.

Alexis posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit doucement.

"Où vont-ils aller ? questionna la jeune fille.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu dire que les derniers spécimens de panthères noires se situaient en Insulinde, répondit Kate en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- Oh !" souffla seulement Alexis.

Elles se sourirent, complices et regagnèrent la table.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'en serais presque émue. Enfin, retour à la réalité, j'attends vos reviews ! ^^**


End file.
